Las 8 Esferas
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Un extraño ser amenaza con destruir al digimundo. Los elegidos vuelven a entrar en acción, años después de su última aventura. Las sombras corrompen un alma y la llevan a la tinieblas. Romance, chistes, tragedia.. un fic de todo... TERMINADO
1. Digielegidos en 2013

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fanfiction no son míos, son de su autor Akiyoshi Hongo y de la Toei Animation. 

Espero que les guste este primer fanfic que ha sido creado por una amiga y yo =D y na po, los invito a leerlo y q se entretengan. Fue escrito en momento de ocio extremo y por diversion

"Las 8 esferas"

 Bueno, primero que nada hay que aclarar que estamos en el 2013. Después que las dos generaciones de niños elegidos se vinieron a vivir a Chile por una razón que desconocemos, incluso nosotras las autoras, o quizá si la conozcamos, pero es una historia muy larga e inexplicable. Bueno, la mayoría vive en Viña. Por ahí, en el 2000, la primera generación, descubrió una isla en el Digimundo , que al no saber como se llamaba, le pusieron "la isla de Gennai". También es una historia larga e inexplicable.

  Un ultimo gran detalle: la mayoría ya están casados. Sip. He aquí las presentaciones:

**TAI:** tiene 25 años, esta casado hace 1 año,tiene a su hijo de 1 año que se llama Tomas. El  nunca ha terminado en su vida una carrera, la última que hizo fue de fotografía, que además fue un curso de 6 meses. Vive de "pitutos".

**SORA:** obvio, tiene 25. Esta trabajando en Osorno en una agencia de modelos juvenil, ella diseña la ropa y está soltera (todo el mundo la molesta con Matt porque terminaron hace algún tiempo).

**MATT:** se fue a estudiar para astronauta a EEUU y ya terminó así que pasa bastante tiempo aquí en Chile y, al igual que Sora, lo molestan mucho con ella. A veces hace viajes para allá por trabajos en la NASA (viajes al espacio).

**IZZY:** estudió lo que quería (ingeniería en computación), ahora tiene 24 años y se casó este año después de romper con su novia cuando lo despidieron (fue un mal momento). Pues conoció a otra persona y esperan una hija que se llamará  Azami. Está trabajando.

**MIMI:** después de muchos años Michael vino de Estados Unidos a visitarla y tuvieron un noviazgo y se casaron hace muy poco. Mimi se encuentra haciendo trámites para abrir su dulcería-pastelería. Tiene 24 años.

**JOE:** tiene 26 años. Siempre tuvo su novia oculta en el misterio y sólo cuando se iba a casar se las presentó (al resto del grupo). Eso fue cuando terminó su carrera hace dos años, la señora Kido también estudió medicina y abrieron un consultorio, le acaba de avisar a su marido que va a ser padre.

**T.K: **tiene 22 años. Es escritor, casado hace 1 año con Cristina  que tiene a un bebé en camino de 6 meses. Su primer libro editado fue sobre las aventuras de ellos en el Digimundo, que fue todo un éxito.  

**KARI:** Pues tiene 22 años y ya terminó sus estudios de Parvularia, trabaja en un jardín infantil (como siempre lo quiso). Su estado civil es soltera con compromiso, sin ningún plan de matrimonio, aún.  

**DAVIES:** hizo su sueño de tener su carrito de sopas allá en Estados Unidos, (con la ayuda de Matt) y le fue muy bien así que también puso por aquí en Chile. Conoció a su actual esposa en su restaurante ambulante y viven acá, viajan algunos meses para Norteamérica  con su pequeño hijo Masahiko de casi 4 años. Davies fue uno de los primeros del grupo en casarse en el 2009.

**KEN:** entro a la policía y es detective. Fue el primero en casarse del grupo, con Yolei y tienen una hija que se llama Mikami de 4 años. Por el trabajo de Ken viven en Rancagua, pero van harto a ver a los demás a Viña. 

**CODY:** aún el más pequeño de todos, recién salió del colegio y dio la prueba para entrar a la universidad, a estudiar Leyes para titularse como abogado. Tiene 19 años y está soltero. Le fue muy bien en la prueba y va a entrar a la universidad Católica en Santiago.

**YOLEI: **pues siendo un año mayor que Ken, su marido, tiene 23 años. Se dedica a cuidar de la casa y de su hija, en Rancagua. Se desempeña muy bien en lo que hace, pero hay cosas que no cambian, así que aún tiene sus peleas con Davies.

  **Ahora sí que empezamos con la aventura... ah! Antes una última advertencia: no se extrañen de si sale Matt riéndose como loco o a Davies diciendo algo cuerdo, pero se supone que los personajes crecieron y maduraron, está bien... no madurado,  pero si cambiado.  A propósito, el "Worms" es un juego de guerra entre gusanos de computador y la gran capital es como el "Monopoly". Ahora sí que si:**

  **Capítulo I: El e-mail**

  Los niños elegidos están una tarde jugando "Worms" cuando de pronto los interrumpe la llegada de un correo electrónico y Davies alega:

-¡a quien se le ocurre interrumpir el juego! ¡Iba ganando!!!

Y con los alegatos llega Izzy para defender a su computador de posibles golpes

-¿qué pasó?  
-es que llego un e-mail y se cayó el juego –le dice Sora- menos mal porque iba perdiendo...  
-déjame ver de quien es...   hey! Es de Gennai, veamos que nos cuenta  
Izzy leyó en voz alta:

  "¡Hola mis queridos niños elegidos! Les escribo para informarles lo que esta pasando en el Digimundo. Resulta que un digimon maligno nos esta atacando y la única manera de derrotarlo es destruyendo las 8 esferas, pero en mi posesión hay solo una. Las demás están repartidas en todo el resto del digimundo. Por eso su misión es encontrar las demás esferas. Para que las puedan reconocer describiré la que tengo en mi posesión: es del porte de un CD (del porte, no como uno) de color rojo con uno de sus emblemas . Los dejo mis elegidos y mucha suerte para todos

_                 Gennai._

PD: Izzy, cuando se haya acabado su misión ¿puedes venir a mi casa? Gracias."  
  


Y Davies murmulla al leer la posdata:

-Gennai favoritista...   
-Hey! Te escuche Davies!  
Sora se adelanta antes de una pelea:

-creo que les avisaré a los demás, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo  
Y Sora se va a llamar y a contarles a los otros mientras Izzy y Davies se quedan mirando con mala cara de reojo.  
Al saber esto Tai se decide, acudiendo a su antiguo puesto de líder, a formar equipos de búsqueda y se pone a mandar a todos.  
Después de discutir y discutir cada vez en tonos más altos y sin poder organizarse, Yolei se desespera:

-¡¡¡CALLENSE!!!  
Y todos la quedan mirando con cara de "que es eso" y ella se defiende mirando como pidiendo ayuda a alguien que sabe que no está, de pronto ve la cara de T.K  
-creo que...  creo... que... ¡T.K tiene cara de tener una idea!

-¿yo?-todos lo miraban a él- eh.. Bueno... pienso que... podríamos hacer un sorteo.  
Todos se quedan cuchicheando la idea hasta que Tai habla:

-pues tienes razón, ¡a escribir nombres!  
De pronto Joe dice:

-yo no puedo ir, tengo pacientes que atender y no los puedo dejar.  
-eh... yo tampoco- le sigue Cody- tengo que prepararme para mi primer año en la universidad.

-esta bien, ¿alguien más no puede ir?-pregunta Izzy

-yo, es que tengo que ver los últimos detalles porque voy a abrir la pastelería-responde Mimi. Kari interrumpe:

-no puedo dejar el jardín, pero puedo ayudarlos desde acá.  
-esta bien, entonces somos...  8.  
Sora escribe los nombres y los pone dentro de una bolsa, mientras dice:

-¿Quién saca?  
-yo!!!- grita Tai  
-esta bien, calma. Los 2 primeros irían a la Isla de Gennai porque es la más chica.  
Tai mete la mano y saca dos papeles  
-Yo y T.K- los lee  
-¿quien sigue?  
-yo, yo, yo!  
-ya, saca Davies, estos 3 van a ir a la isla... eh... como se llama?  
-¿qué cosa?

-la isla donde llegamos nosotros  
(Silencio...)

Sora dice resignada  
-esta bien.. Pero saben a la isla que me refiero, ¿cierto?

Todos dicen a coro:

-si...  
-Davies ya saca- le reclama T.K impaciente  
-ya voy,  ya voy...  Ken... Izzy... y Yolei  
-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!, Voy contigo! Que suerte!!!!-grita Yolei mirando a Ken.

-¡y los últimos los saco yo!- se adelanta Sora  
 Matt le recuerda  
-Para que, si ya sabemos...  
-Oops, entonces los que quedan son... - y Sora se queda callada y luego reclama- No quiero!!! Protesto!!! Davies no!!!  
Y él la molesta:  
-Claro porque quieres estar a solas con Matt... jejeje  
Matt alega- ¡¡Cállate!! Yo no pienso ir con ninguno de los dos!  
-yo igual! Me rehúso!- dice Sora indignada  
Tai les dice:

-oh, vamos, que tan terrible puede ser, además son Uds. los únicos desconformes...  
Y Yolei agrega con aire de juez  
-después de todo, ya no se pueden cambiar los grupos... – y piensa- yo no quiero...  
Matt y Sora reclaman al mismo tiempo:

-¡Pero...

-¡Nada de peros!- sentencia Yolei quien no iba a dejar que la separaran de Ken.

-está bien, los grupos ya está decididos- agrega Tai- partiremos mañana, ¿bien?

-o.k –responden los demás.

Todos se separan y siguen en lo que estaban, aunque Tai le dice a Sora:

-creo que se llamaba isla "File" o algo así...

Al día siguiente, como a las seis de la tarde se acuerdan que deben ir al Digimundo.

-Uupps... -dice Tai al recordarlo-O.k muchachos, es hora de ir al Digimundo.

 Al escuchar eso todos quedan mirando con cara de "uups..." 

Sora dice:

-oh vamos... juguemos por última vez "Moto Racer" y luego nos vamos.

-es verdad, no vamos a poder jugar en  mucho tiempo- la secunda Davies

-O.k.-responde Tai- pero... ¿alguien recordó preparar la comida?

(Silencio...) 

-ves, además la comida no está lista. No podemos ir sin comida.-agrega Sora

Tai da un suspiro y dice:  

-¿quién va a preparar la comida?   

-yo la hago, no se preocupen- responde Matt

-yo te ayudo- agrega Kari

-Muy bien, entonces... ¡a jugar "Moto Racer"!!!- grita T.K

-Si, y cuando la comida esté lista, nos iremos -sanciona Tai.

Mientras juegan, llama Gennai preguntando si ya estaban en el Digimundo.

Al verlos jugando los reta y ellos se disculpan con la excusa de que la comida no está lista.

-Muy bien, pero quiero que vengan lo antes posible al Digimundo- dice Gennai.

-No se preocupe, voy a ir a apurar a los cocineros-exclama Davies y se va a la cocina pensando en qué estarán preparando para robar un poco.

Dos horas después, toda la comida está lista y repartida. Tai grita:

-Muy bien, todo está listo, así que al Digimundo mis valientes.

-Tai se volvió loco- comenta Matt despacio.

-Te escuché-dice Tai en voz baja.

**Garabatos de las autoras:** mas les vale q les haya gustado!!! No los obligo, pero porfavor dejen reviews con muchas criticas porque como es nuestro primer fic queremos mejorarlo todo lo posible, pero dejen criticas constructivas po oye!

Un pequeño avance de lo que se viene: estan listos, todo  preparado, parten al digimuno pero se encuentran con una pequeña sorpresa, ya no son los mismos que eran antes de llegar a ese lugar (físicamente) ahora son como en sus primeras aventuras!!

(que digamos, veremos a tai con once años y usando sus antiguos googles (q nunca debio regalarlos)


	2. ¡¿Que paso aqui? y la segunda esfera

Capítulo II: ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! 

  Los niños elegidos se preparan para ir al Digimundo frente al computador, Yolei como siempre, da la partida oficial:

-Puerta al Digimundo ábrete, niños elegidos vamos!

Los primeros en irse fueron Izzy, Yolei y Ken a la Isla "File"; Tai con T.K a la Isla de Gennai y les siguieron Davies, Matt y Sora. Pero... hubo un pequeño gran problema cuando llegaron al Digimundo. Eh... todos volvieron a las edades de su primera aventura!!!

Cada uno alegó a su manera:

_Izzy_:  ¡hey! Volvimos a nuestra antigua edad!

_Yolei_:  yo no quiero tener  12 años de nuevo!

_Davies_: ¡¿qué?! 11 años! Maldito Gennai, me las pagarás!

_Sora:_ ¿que paso? ¿Por qué nos achicamos? No quiero... 

_Tai:_ ¿T.K qué te paso? ¡Te volviste chico! (tomándolo en brazos como si fuera un muñeco)

Todos querían una explicación de por qué se habían vuelto chicos de nuevo y para saberlo se comunicaron con Gennai,  pero el primero en ser atendido fue Izzy:

-señor Gennai ¿por qué nos volvimos pequeños? Es fantástico! 

-¡Hola Izzy! No te preocupes, es que en el Digimundo no pueden entrar los adultos entonces he tomado estas medidas para que puedan llevar a cabo su misión  
-Ya veo... entonces no será por siempre... gracias señor Gennai  
-de nada mi querido Izzy, te lo puedo explicar cuando vengas  a mi casa, ahora tengo que atender a los demás, adiós!  
-muchas gracias, esté seguro de que pasaré.

-¡el siguiente!- dice Gennai  
-hey! Venimos nosotros- dice Matt- ¡queremos una explicación!  
-calma mi niño elegido  
Matt se siente ofendido- ¡No me llames niño! ¡Tengo 25 años!  
Al otro lado Gennai se ríe por lo bajo y le responde:  
-es que no se admiten a adultos aquí, entonces los volví a sus antiguas edades  
Davies reclama de atrás:  
-¡eso no es una excusa! Me las pagarás viejo!  
-¡es una buena razón y Gennai no es viejo, todo es culpa de Piedmon!-lo defiende Sora  
-¡los dejo mis niños elegidos (y Matt), tengo a más gente que atender, adiós!     
Aunque la verdad es que no tenía a nadie más que atender, ya que ni Tai ni T.K tenían la intención de llamar. Ellos dos estaban ocupados molestándose mutuamente.   

Capítulo III: empieza la misión 

Tres días después, los niños elegidos que están en la Tierra reciben un correo de T.K que dice:

Hola, como están? Espero que bien. Nosotros estamos bien, aunque no hemos encontrado ninguna esfera. Solo encontramos un acertijo y creemos que nos puede conducir a una. El problema es que no lo podemos resolver, por eso se los mando, ya que a lo mejor Uds. podrían resolverlo.  "A las doce del día estarás orientado, 

_en un agujero provocado por la tierra_

_Encontrarás lo que tanto has buscado."****_

_Espero que Uds. tengan mejor suerte que nosotros y muchos saludos para todos._

                                                                                                                                    T.K y Tai 

PD: cuando resuelvan el acertijo, no se olviden de contactarnos. 

  Apenas recibieron el mensaje, Joe y Cody se pusieron a trabajar. Kari decidió contactarse con los otros para saber si tenían alguna novedad, pero ninguno de los otros dos grupos habían encontrado nada.

Al día siguiente, el trío Masoda (Matt, Sora y Davies) llegó al restaurante de Digitamamon para abastecerse de comida, porque entre Matt y Davies se la comieron toda. Aunque tenían un pequeño problema.

-Entren Uds.- dice Matt- si yo entro, Digitamamon me va a mandar a la cocina y Vegiemon me va a pasar los pedidos de los clientes.

-No vamos a permitir eso y además no te puedes quedar solo aquí afuera -dice Sora con tono de enojada.

-Pero voy a estar con Gabumon, no sólo, ¿verdad Gabumon?

-Obvio- le responde Gabumon como diciendo "será"

Davies toma del brazo a Matt y le dice:

-No seas tan gallina, apuesto a que ya se olvidaron de ese incidente, sea cual sea.

-Cuanto apuestas- le responde Matt con voz cínica.

-Ya entremos- alega Sora impaciente.

Los seis entran al restaurante y van a la caja a hablar con Vegiemon.

-si ¿qué quieren?- pregunta Vegiemon.

-Eh... queríamos saber si nos podían vender comida para llevar- dijo Sora.

-No- sentenció Vegiemon.

-Por favor, la necesitamos, estamos en una  misión muy importante- pidió Davies.

-No, deben comer aquí o nada.

-Pero... Por favor... –dijeron a coro todos menos Matt.

-Está bien, vayan a hablar con Digitamamon- se rindió Vegiemon.

-¡Siiiii!!!!-gritó Davies.

-Está bien, esta vez si que van Uds.

-Pero Matt... aún no entiendo nada- agregó Davies.

-Es una larga historia que no te voy a contar ahora- respondió Matt- a lo mejor después...

-O.k, creo que esta vez será mejor que no vayas, pero ¿dónde queda la oficina, Matt?

-Es esa de allá -dijo Matt, apuntando hacia una torre al lado del restaurante- oigan... cambiando de tema... si Digitamamon no acepta, podrían decirle que nosotros preparamos la comida y le pagamos los ingredientes.

-Al fin haces funcionar ese cerebro- se burló Sora.

-Hey!!... 

  Sora y Davies fueron a hablar con Digitamamon y él aceptó la idea de Matt. Preguntó quién cocinaría y le respondieron que ellos mismos. También pidió que le prepararan un plato de comida a él y quiso saber si venía alguien más con ellos, pero obviamente dijeron que no.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó Matt al verlos salir.

-bien-respondió Sora- aceptó tu idea, aunque pidió que le preparáramos un plato de comida.

-de eso me encargo yo -dijo Matt sonriendo maliciosamente.

-ni se te ocurra -agregó Davies al ver la cara de Matt

-muy bien debemos ir a cocinar- dijo Sora con aire de líder.  

El trío Masoda entró en la cocina para preparar la comida. Matt se encargó de prepararle el plato a Digitamamon y luego Sora fue a dejárselo. Digitamamon preguntó:

-¿lo preparaste tú?

-eh... sí -respondió Sora con una gran sonrisa de culpabilidad. 

-pues esta muy bueno. ¿Porqué no te quedas a trabajar aquí?  

-lo lamento pero ya tengo trabajo.

-¿y cuanto te pagan?

-eh... harto, no sé la cifra exacta –dijo Sora sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

-pues si te quedas a trabajar aquí, te pagaré el doble de tu sueldo.

-eh... no gracias, estoy bien con mi trabajo... que lindo ese adorno.

-muy bien... ¿ya terminaron de preparar la comida?

-estamos casi listos. Tengo que volver a la cocina.

Sora volvió a la cocina algo alterada.

-¿qué pasó? -preguntó Matt.

-Digitamamon tiene una esfera de adorno en su oficina.-respondió Sora.

-¡QUE!!!! -gritó Davies.

-lo que escuchaste -dice Sora- ¿cómo vamos a recuperar la esfera?

-supongo que tendremos que entrar a su oficina a robársela -propone Davies.

**-**si, tienes razón **-**comenta Matt- será mejor fingir que nos vamos y " acampar" cerca en el bosque...

-y en la noche entramos a la oficina para robársela -interrumpe Sora.

-si, pero debemos pagarle a Digitamamon.

-Biyomon tiene razón, debemos ir a pagar -dice V-mon.

-Pero no sabemos cuanto costará... -agrega Davies. 

-Y Digitamamon exige dólares, por eso es que puso a Joe a trabajar -comenta Matt.

-ups, es verdad, y yo no traigo dólares -dice Sora con otra gran sonrisa en su cara.   
-muy bien, Matt y yo pagaremos la cuenta, pero tú nos devolverás la plata.

-bueno -responde Sora con cara de "buuu".

-está bien, ya vayan a pagar... –comenta Gabumon sin paciencia.

-pero seguimos sin saber cuanto cuesta todo... –alega Davies.

-¡tengo una idea!!!- grita V-mon.

-tú... tener una idea... si claro... si eso sucediera se acabaría el mundo... –se burla Matt.

-no, hablo en serio -dice V-mon enojado- cuando Digitamamon diga la cifra saldré corriendo con la plata de Davies e iré hacia donde Matt para buscar el resto... .

-si, y que le digo a Digitamamon cuando te vea salir corriendo con mi plata- le corrige Davies.

-me sales persiguiendo como si hubiera sido una broma mía.

-si, no es mala idea-dice Gabumon.

-se va acabar el mundo, V-mon tuvo una buena idea... - le susurra Matt a Sora y Biyomon.

-por lo menos aceptas que fue una buena idea- dice Biyomon entre pequeñas risas.

-O.k, vamos a pagar -ordena Sora.

-¿desde cuando que tú mandas? -pregunta Davies.

-bueno, necesitamos un líder, ¿no? -responde Sora.

-¿y desde cuando que lo eres tú? -agrega Matt. 

-eh... ¿y quién más podría serlo si no soy yo?

-Davies podría serlo... –interrumpe V-mon.

-¡Davies no!!! Yo pienso que el mayor debe serlo -agrega Matt.

-¡Pero si los tres tenemos la misma edad! -alega Davies

-no, Matt es un mes y un día mayor que Sora y ella es mayor que tu -dice Gabumon- Matt es el segundo mayor de todo el grupo.

-bueno, la verdad es razonable que el mayor sea el líder... –interrumpe Biyomon.

-Y tú de que lado estás Biyomon!!!- dice Sora enojada- que sea el mayor no significa que sea más maduro -agrega mirando de reojo a Matt, que le devuelve la misma mirada.

-será mejor que vayamos a pagar- recuerda V-mon.

-muy bien ya vamos- dice Davies que ya perdió la poca paciencia que tiene.

-si, tienes razón- agrega Biyomon.  

Los cuatro van a la oficina de Digitamamon a pagarle los ingredientes.

-Sr. Digitamamon, venimos a pagarle los ingredientes que ocupamos -dice Sora al entrar en la oficina.

-Muy bien, en total son... 375.99 dólares.

-está bien... -Davies abre su billetera, saca el dinero y V-mon se lo quita y sale corriendo-               

-hey!!! Dónde vas con eso!!! Regresa aquí!!!- Davies sale corriendo detrás de él. 

-¿qué sucede?-pregunta Digitamamon.

-lo lamentamos, es que ese digimon es muy travieso- se disculpa Sora.

Digitamamoncomienza a perder la paciencia:  
-¡lo quiero de regreso! Tiene mi dinero!  
Sora le dice que no se preocupe y se va a la ventana a apurar a Davies:  
-¡oye Davies, regresa con V-mon!  
-Sí, ¡ya vamos! ¡Maldito V-mon!  
  Los dos regresan con el dinero y le pagan para irse lo antes posible. Pero Sora se detiene a preguntarle algo a Digitamamon:  
-eh... Sr. Digitamamon... ¿me puede hacer un regalo?  
-¿de que hablas?  
-de si me puede dar ese adorno tan bonito que tiene ahí- le dice indicando la esfera.  
-¡estás loca! Me costo mucho conseguirlo, ahora vete!

Sora murmulla "egoísta"  y se va.   
  


  Llega la noche y "acampan" en el límite del bosque para esperar a dar el gran golpe.  
Al final dan las 4 de la mañana (se quedan dormidos) y se deciden a entrar en acción.   
-¡muy bien, llego la hora!- se alegra Davies.  
Biyomon los advierte:  
-recuerden ser silenciosos y no se metan en problemas.  
V-mon comenta:  
-ese es el mayor reto para Davies, ¿cierto que lo lograras?

-eh... supongo que si –le responde Davies sin mucha gana  
Una vez adentro intentan hacer el menor ruido posible, pero ni Matt ni Sora pueden contener la risa, ya que se empiezan a burlar de todo lo que Digitamamon tiene en su oficina mientras buscan la esfera.  
Davies, asombrosamente, les alega:  
-shhh.. Cállense  
Lograron encontrar la esfera cuando de pronto de tanto contener la risa, Sora perdió el equilibrio y se cayó encima de Matt que votó un librero. Entonces estallaron de risa. Vegiemon se despertó y fue a ver quienes eran los intrusos:  
-¡que hacen Uds. aquí!

-¡les dije que se callaran! –les regaña Davies.  
-No es nuestra culpa que Digitamamon tenga un osito de peluche- dice Sora volviéndose a reír de nuevo.  
-tampoco es mi culpa que Sora se haya puesto a jugar con él, imitando a Digitamamon- se defiende Matt riéndose junto con Sora.  
Vegiemon los queda mirando y se ofende poniéndose toda roja:  
-¡oigan les hice una pregunta!    
Entonces Davies responde resignado:  
-eh... se nos quedo algo muy importante... y aquí esta así que ahora nos vamos, así que ¡adiós!  -y agrega mirando a Matt y Sora- oigan Uds. dejen de reírse  y vengan, ya tenemos lo que queríamos!  
-¿qué? Ah... ya vamos... – dice Sora sin poder parar de reír.

-¡Sr. Digitamamon, Sr. Digitamamon! Están robando! ¡Venga!  
Los demás salen corriendo, pero Digitamamon los intercepta.  
-¿Dónde creen que van? -de pronto ve a Matt y grita- ¡Hey! ¡Tú eres aquel chico que se escapo y tuvo el valor de herirme! Me las pagarás en esta ocasión!  
Los digimon se despiertan con los gritos y ven la escena, entonces van en su rescate, especialmente de Matt.  
-¡Matt! ¡Matt!- grita desesperado Gabumon.  
-cálmate, aun no me muero...  
Entonces Digitamamon embiste a Matt, que sale corriendo para evitar el golpe. Y Gabumon digievoluciona:  
 -¡Gabumon digimons a... Garurumon! -y ataca- ¡aullido explosivo!  
Pero Digitamamon se encierra en su caparazón, y no le pasa nada. Entonces responde al ataque, pero contra  Matt:  
-¡síndrome nocturno!  
Garurumon digievoluciona  a Weregarurumon y defiende a su camarada, aunque esta vez le cuesta menos que la vez pasada:

-¡garra de lobo!   
Y Digitamamon sale volando gritando "¡no de nuevo! ¡Me vengaré!!!..."

Vegiemon ve a su jefe volando por los aires y decide no seguir con la batalla así que se retira mientras no la miran.  
Matt comenta:  
-recuérdenme no venir más a este restaurante.  
-o.k- le responde Sora  
Weregarurumon vuelve a Gabumon y queda mirando a Matt  
-eh... gracias –le responde a la mirada  
En ese momento los llaman del computador, era Izzy.

COSECHA: aquí les dejamos la 2° parte de este fic, espero q les siga gustando  y no se olviden de dejar reviews pa saber qué tal va este asunto!! De antemano se agradece =D

Un pekeño avance: un acertijo los lleva al pueblo de l inicio donde se encontraran con un pequeño digimon q los sorprendera y tb encuentran la 2°esfera  
  



	3. Los acertijos

En vista y considerando que nos han dado con el latigo de la indiferencia aquí les va otro capitulo de este abandonado fic...  v_v

**Capitulo IV: Los acertijos**  
Mientras tanto Joe con Cody se comunican con Tai y T.K para decirles la respuesta del acertijo:  
-¿T.K estás ahí? –pregunta Cody por el computador  
-¿ah? Ah, hola! ¿Ya tienen la respuesta?  
-si, era tan simple que no estamos seguro de si es o no, pero te lo diré de todas formas  
-esta bien, ¡Tai tienen la respuesta!  
-¿qué? ¿Ah? ¡Me despertaste!  
-tienen la respuesta, apúrate.  
-bueno, pues las doce del día indican el norte, así que creemos que esta en una cueva al norte de la isla.  
Tai pregunta medio dormido:  
-¿y cómo se supone que vamos a saber donde está el norte en esta cosa?**  
**De prontoaparece Joe en la pantalla y les explica un truco:  
-deben poner una hoja en una poza de agua y encima poner un alambre de metal con una punta, que indicará cual es el norte.  
Tai y T.K lo quedan viendo perplejos sin entender. Cody les explica en forma simple hasta que comprenden. Ponen a prueba el experimento y se colocan en marcha.

En otra parte del Digimundo, en la Isla "File", se encuentran Izzy en su computador y Ken con Yolei conversando en unas rocas.  
-oye Ken, ¿cómo crees que está Mikami?  
-debe estar bien, la esta cuidando Kari no? ¿O es que no confías en ella?   
-y tu confías en exceso- le dice con cara de "yo sé algo que tu no"   
Ken ante un ataque de celos la abraza y mira la roca donde está sentada Yolei, entonces llama a Izzy:  
-¡Izzy ven a ver esto! Aquí hay escrito algo.  
Yolei mira la roca y la empieza a limpiar para poder leer, e Izzy empieza a leer en voz alta:

"Donde comienza la carrera,

Llena de obstáculos de todo tipo,

Tu ya participas en ella,

Mi querido Digimon amigo." 

-bueno, pues va dirigido a los digimons –comenta Ken perplejo.

-me pregunto por qué habrán escrito esto –piensa Izzy en voz alta.

-seguramente a alguien le vino la inspiración y quiso escribirlo -dice Yolei despreocupada  
-no, ¿quien podría haberlo hecho?  
-bueno, hay niños elegidos en todo el mundo, ¿por qué no iban a entrar? –contesta Yolei.  
-es mejor que te comuniques con los demás por si han encontrado otros escritos Izzy -le aporta Ken.  
-es buena idea

Entonces llama primero al trío Masoda, le contesta Sora, quien llevaba el computador:  
-¡hola Izzy! Buenas noticias: ¡tenemos la 1ª esfera!!!   
-¿en serio? Me alegro, pero les quiero preguntar una cosa. ¿No han encontrado mensajes grabados en alguna parte?  
Sora hace memoria, pero no recuerda nada  
-esta bien, adiós, avísenle al Sr. Gennai –y les corta, no tenia la menor intención de saber cómo hallaron la esfera en ese momento.  
-Preguntémosle a T.K –le dice Ken  
-Ah, hola Izzy, ¿qué tal les ha ido con la búsqueda?   
-de eso te quiero preguntar, si no han visto mensajes escritos en alguna parte  
-¡claro! De hecho nosotros desciframos uno y ahora vamos en busca de una esfera, son acertijos  
-como no se me ocurrió antes... bueno, muchas gracias T.K. ¡Ah! Tu hermano encontró una esfera, que estén bien!

-¡adiós!  
-bueno, ¡a resolver el rompecabezas! –grita animada Yolei  
Tentomon propone:  
-¿qué tal si nos comunicamos con los demás en la Tierra?  
-será lo mejor, yo lo haré –dice Wormmon- ¿Kari estás ahí?

-¡hola!... ¿Wormmon? –responde ella un poco sorprendida- ¿cómo están?  
-nosotros bien, pero cómo está Mikami? –dice Yolei con tono de preocupada

-ella esta bien, se encuentra jugando con Mimi. Se porta muy bien, es una niña ejemplar

Tentomon apura la causa:  
-eso no importa ahora, Ken encontró un acertijo  
-muy bien, voy a buscar a Joe, Cody no está.-y lo llama- ¡Joe! ¡Joe! ¡Encontraron un acertijo!

-¡ya voy! –grita Joe  
-por que tanto grito –comenta Hawkmon

-o.k ¿cuál es el acertijo? –pregunta Joe

Izzy le dice el acertijo y llegan rápidamente a la conclusión de que se trata de la vida de los digimons. Kari comenta bromeando al leer "donde comienza":

-¡el hospital!

-no... los digimons no nacen en hospitales, ellos tienen el pueblo del inicio... –corrige Joe

-¡el pueblo del inicio! –grita Yolei

-¡eso es! Muchas gracias –dice Ken – ¡adiós!

-¡que les vaya bien!

Y luego de esto, los seis partieron en dirección al Pueblo del inicio.

Capítulo V: La segunda esfera 

 Mientras tanto en la Isla de Gennai, después de dos días de caminata T.K y Tai se encuentran con un río.

T.K comenta:

-¡qué calor! Me encantaría meterme al agua...

-¿en serio te gustaría? –le dice Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa

-eh... sí, por qué?

Y en ese momento Tai lo empuja al agua mientras grita:

-¡hombre al agua! –y cuando ve salir a T.K se auto corrige- o mejor dicho niño...

-¡por qué lo hiciste!

-tu querías, no?

-si, pero esta muy fría, ¡me las pagarás! ¡ven aquí!

-¡¿qué?! ¡no!

T.K alcanza a Tai y lo tira. Cuando Tai sale a tomar aire le dice a T.K

-oye, creo que encontré un tesoro, vi brillar algo

-tú y tu tesoro... bueno, vamos a investigar

-¡veamos quien se hace rico primero!

-¡vamos Tai! ¡Así me regalas una moto! –le grita Agumon  

Los dos se sumergen y llegan hasta el lugar indicado por Tai, entonces T.K agarra el objeto brilloso y salen a la superficie.

-mira, es una esfera!

-siiii!!!! Nos ahorramos un acertijo!!! –comenta Tai contento

Agumon quien les esperaba impaciente afuera grita:

-¡siiiii!!! ¡Tenemos nuestra primera esfera!

-¡hurra! –le sigue Patamon

-¡llamemos a los demás!-dice T.K

-¡hola, Gomamon!-grita Agumon 

-hola Agumon, ¿qué pasa?- responde este.

-llamamos para decir que encontramos una esfera- se adelanta Patamon

-siiii!!! ¡Felicitaciones! Con esta ya son 2 esferas, oh bueno 3 contando la que tiene Gennai.

-sip, ¿sabes si los demás han encontrado algo? –le pregunta T.K

-no, nada.

-oh, bueno... –suspira Tai- ¡nos vemos!

-¡adiós! –se despide Gomamon- recuerden comunicárselo a Gennai.

-si tienes razón, mejor lo haré al tiro –comenta T.K- ¡gracias Gomamon!

Al despedirse de Gomamon T.K se comunica con Gennai: 

-Sr. Gennai, ¿está ahí?

-ah... hola T.K... lo lamento, estaba almorzando... ¿qué sucede?

-disculpe por interrumpirlo, pero es que encontramos una esfera-responde T.K.

-si, mire... aquí está... ve... parece que es la esfera de la pureza - interrumpe Agumon.

-ah... ya veo... los felicito, han hecho un buen trabajo... –dice Gennai y luego agrega- ¿esa    esfera la encontraron en la cueva que decía el acertijo? 

-no, la encontramos en el fondo de un lago –responde Tai- tiré a T.K al agua como broma y luego él me hizo lo mismo.

-Tai vio algo brillante y fuimos a ver que era –interrumpe T.K - Resultó ser una esfera y nos comunicamos con los otros en la tierra, Gomamon nos dijo que le avisáramos a Ud.

- a muy bien, ¿saben alguna noticia de Davies, Sora y de Matt?   

-si, ellos encontraron una esfera. ¿Que no le habían dicho? –pregunta Patamon

-no, no he hablado con ellos desde que llegaron al Digimundo y me llamaron para alegarme de porqué los había vuelto a su antigua edad.

-O.k tenemos que seguir con el viaje así que adiós Sr. Gennai –interrumpe Tai

-Adiós mis niños elegidos, que les vaya bien- se despide Gennai.

-¡¡¡Adiós!!!-gritan los digimons.

Y luego Tai comenta:

-es verdad... es hora de almorzar...

Después de almorzar, siguen su viaje a la cueva que indicaba el acertijo y ni Tai ni T.K se habían secado completamente, así que les costaba caminar por el peso de la ropa.  

Capítulo VI: el tercer acertijo 

Al día siguiente el trío Masoda va llegando a un lago. Deciden tomar un descanso y se meten al agua, aunque Matt no lo hace con mucha confianza, recordando la experiencia que tuvo con Seadramon.

-vamos Matt, está exquisita –le anima Sora

Davies le asegura:

-si, vamos, métete

Entonces V-mon lo empuja 

-oye, ¡qué haces!

-te tiro al agua –Matt lo queda mirando como si lo fuera a matar con la mirada.

Después de mucho nadar y jugar en el agua como niños que se ven (y son), Sora les dice repentinamente:

-oigan, ¿quién quiere jugar a la Gran Capital?

Todos la quedan mirando como si fuera un bicho raro. Gabumon le dice:

-eh... Sora, la Gran Capital está en la Tierra...

-no, Sora la trajo –le responde Biyomon- ¡yo si quiero jugar!

-¡pero Sora, cómo se te ocurre traerla! –alega Matt y después dice en un tono más bajo- bueno, yo también quiero jugar...

-muy bien, somos 3, ¿alguien más?

-¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero!!!

-esta bien V-mon, cálmate... -dice Sora

Los 4 se ponen a jugar y luego de que terminan se van a dormir. A mitad de la noche Sora se despierta y como no puede seguir durmiendo, se pone a molestar a Matt.

-¡Matt se están cayendo las estrellas! –le grita suavemente al oído

-ah... ¿ qué pasa?- dice él

-¡que se están cayendo las estrellas!

-Sora, ¿cómo se van a caer las estrellas?

-o.k, ya. No se están cayendo, pero no me puedo quedar dormida y estoy aburrida.

-¿y?  
-¿no me puedes hablar de algo?

-¿ por qué no vas a caminar por ahí? –y piensa- ojalá te pierdas...

-buena idea, pero me da miedo... ¿por qué no me acompañas?

-¿por qué yo?

-porque eres el único despierto.

-si te acompaño me dejas dormir ¿verdad?

-sip.

-más te vale...

Entonces se van a caminar y de pronto Matt choca con una pared.

-¡cuidado!- dice Sora.

-¡auch! Eso dolió. Oye ¿qué es esto?

-parece una pared... –dice Sora con voz cínica.

- no me digas... oye mira, ahí sale algo.

- alumbra más arriba. Dice:

_"el tesoro submarino en una cueva yace,_

_la que es parte importante de tu pasado,_

_no pierdas las esperanzas por hundirte en el oleaje,_

_ya que puedes terminar ahogado"_

-¡hey! ¡Es un acertijo! ¡Cómo el que nos contó T.K!

-entonces hay que sentarse a resolverlo.

Ambos se sentaron apoyados en un árbol y se quedaron mirándolo.

Matt empezó a hacer sus deducciones en voz alta y creía tener la respuesta, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sora se había quedado dormida en su hombro. No quiso despertarla y sin darse cuenta también se durmió. Horas más tardes se despertó Davies y al no ver ni a Matt ni a Sora, los fue a buscar. Al verlos dormidos juntos, se mató de la risa y con sus carcajadas los despertó.

-¿qué pasa Davies?-preguntó Sora 

-¿que ya se reconciliaron?... –les dice con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿de qué hablas?-dice Matt.

De pronto Matt y Sora se miran como estaban durmiendo y se paran al instante, los 2 muy rojos. Matt alega:

-¡oye por qué te dormiste encima mío!

-¡yo! Pero...

Al escuchar los gritos, los digimons van a ver que sucede.

-¿qué pasa?-interrumpe Gabumon

-¡Sora y Matt se reconciliaron!-gritó Davies.

-¡de que hablas! ¡No nos hemos reconciliado!-le alega Matt

- entonces ¿por qué estaban durmiendo juntos?

-eh... es que... anoche nos quedamos dormidos resolviendo el acertijo -dice Sora apuntando hacia la pared.

-¡¿nos quedamos resolviendo?! ¡Tú te quedaste dormida y yo tuve que resolverlo solo!-gritó Matt.

-ah... ¿y lo resolviste?-dice Sora queriendo cambiar de tema.

-eh... no estoy seguro, pero creo que sí. 

-¿y qué es?-pregunta Biyomon.

Matt les explica que se trata de la cueva donde encontraron las etiquetas de los emblemas, pero no sabe como podrían llegar allá.

-¿y cómo se supone que llegaron allá la vez pasada? –le interrumpe V-mon

-Whamon nos llevo –le responde Biyomon.

-¿y no podrían contactarlo de nuevo? –aporta Davies

-no lo creo... la otra vez fue por casualidad que lo encontramos... –se desanima Matt

Todos se quedan callados pensando en cómo lograr llegar a la cueva. Y como no se les ocurre nada Sora propone:

-la única opción que tenemos es que uno de nosotros fuera buceando hasta allá –y agrega mirando a Matt- y el que tiene la mejor condición para hacerlo es Matt.

-¡¿qué?! ¿por qué yo?- alega él.

-bueno tu resistencia es mayor que la de nosotros por tus entrenamientos... –se excusa Sora.

-¿qué tienen que ver mis entrenamientos?

-ya te lo dije, tienes mejor resistencia que nosotros.

-pero esto se trata de aguantar la respiración y no de sobrevivir en el espacio.

-con mayor razón, tu tienes mayor habilidad para moverte con tu peso disminuido.

-se nota que no sabes que excusa dar y por eso tienes un enredo de palabras...

-eh... bueno entonces hagámoslo democrático... ¡quién vota por Matt!

Todos levantan la mano menos Matt y Gabumon.

-mayoría voto gana, Matt vas a tener que ir tú – le anuncia Sora.

-¡¿y si Matt se ahoga?!- grita Gabumon.

-tendremos que correr las consecuencias...

-si claro, como tú no te vas a morir... –le responde Matt a Sora.

-no hay que ser pesimista, lo vas a lograr...

-¿desde cuando esa confianza hacia mi?

-desde ahora-le dice Sora y agrega-¡debes ir a prepararte!

-ya dejen discutir-pide Biyomon.

-Matt, ¡anda llenar esos pulmones! – señala Davies...

-oh, vamos, aún tengo tiempo para prepararme. Tenemos que ir a la playa y estamos a, por lo menos, 20 Km. de ella.

Davies lo queda mirando y pregunta:

-ah, ¿es en el mar?

-obvio, ¿te imaginas una ballena en un lago? –le contesta Sora.

-¡Bueno, entonces qué esperamos para irnos! –alega V-mon.

El trío Masoda se pone en camino hacia la playa, aunque Matt hace lo posible por retrasar el viaje.

Cosecha: se agradece si lo leiste hasta aquí, y tambien se agradeceria muchísimo mas si nos dejaran un miserable review  pa que nos digan en ultimo caso que mejor no sigamos escribiendo, aios a toos   =P


	4. El pueblo del inicio y whamon

Bon jour! agradecimientos especiales a jane-vicious x subirnos el animo ˆ ˆ (y al q haya intentado dejar algun reviews pero xq justo en ese momento aterrizo un ovni en su casa no se pudo mandar tb ¬¬) jojo bueno.. aqui ta lo q sigue y lo importante ˆ_ˆ

**Capítulo VII : el pueblo del inicio.**

Por mientras, en la isla File Yolei, Ken e Izzy van bordeando el río que está en las cercanías del Pueblo del inicio, cuando Yolei pregunta:

-¿por qué no nos tomamos un descanso?

-vamos Yolei... falta muy poco para llegar al Pueblo del inicio... –le anima Tentomon.

-¡pero estoy cansada y llevamos un día de caminata sin parar!-reclama ella.

-está bien... descansemos un poco... –dice Izzy y luego agrega en voz más baja-para que de una vez por todas se calle... ¬¬

-además, ya es hora de comer... –recuerda Ken.

Los seis se detienen a descansar y a comer a la orilla del río y de pronto aparece un pequeño digimon rojo con manchas moradas:

-oigan, ¿uds. que hacen aquí?

-¡hola! ¿nosotros? Vamos al Pueblo del inicio... –responde Wormmon-¿por qué?

-¿para qué quieren ir al pueblo inicio?-pregunta el pequeño Digimon.

De pronto llega Izzy y el pequeño lo reconoce:

-¡tú eres uno de los amigos de T.K!

-si no me equivoco tú eres Elecmon, ¿verdad?-dice Izzy

-si, ese soy yo... ¿cómo está T.K? ¿y como está Patamon?-agrega Elecmon.

-¿se conocen? ¿conoce a T.K?-pregunta Yolei

-si, se conocieron con T.K en el 99, en nuestro primer viaje... y luego nos ayudó a vencer a Piedmon-comenta Tentomon y luego se corrige- o a sus secuaces...

-bueno, ¿pero para qué quieren ir al Pueblo del inicio?-insiste Elecmon.

-a sí, es que estamos buscando unas esferas que nos ayudarán a destruir a Sherlongmon-responde Hawkmon- ¿has visto alguna? Son de color rojo y tienen nuestros emblemas.

-creen que hay una en el Pueblo del inicio... no, no he visto nada parecido... –los desanima Elecmon- ¿están seguros de hay una allá?

-la verdad no, pero nos guiamos por un acertijo que encontró Ken-dijo Izzy apuntando hacia Ken, mostrándole a Elecmon quién es Ken.     

-ah... ya veo... ¿por qué no me acompañan al Pueblo del inicio? Y así me ayudan a llevar todo esto hacia allá ˆ ˆ-dijo mirando una red con muchos pescados.

-O.k, te ayudaremos, si tú nos ayudas a buscar la esfera en el Pueblo... –dice Wormmon.

-claro que lo haré-respondió este.

Los siete van juntos al Pueblo del inicio pues ya se hicieron buenos amigos. Al llegar, deciden ayudar a Elecmon a darle de comer a los bebés. Después prefieren dormir ya que dieron las diez de la noche. Al día siguiente, se ponen a buscar la esfera por todo el Pueblo sin ningún buen resultado. Yolei alega:

-¡hemos buscado por todos lados y no hemos encontrado nada!

-no te desesperes, tiene que estar en algún lado-la anima Hawkmon. 

Pasa una hora y Elecmon decide ir a pescar:

-voy a ir a pescar, después de todo ya va a ser hora de comer...

-Elecmon, son las once de la mañana... todavía falta mucho para la hora de comer... –dice Ken con cara de "esta loco". o_o

-sí, lo sé, pero es que son muchos bebés, así que tengo que pescar muchos peces-responde este.

-ah... ya veo... ¿quieres que te ayude?-pregunta Ken queriendo abandonar la búsqueda, ya que le había empezado a doler la espalda de tanto agacharse.

-oye Ken, tú te tienes que quedar a buscar la esfera... –lo reta Izzy-mientras más seamos, más rápido la encontraremos... así que ni se ocurra irte...

-oh... bueno... 

Elecmon se va y los demás se quedan buscando, cuando de pronto Hawkmon grita:

-¡La encontré! ¡La encontré!

-¡¿qué?! ¿Encontraste la esfera?-pregunta Yolei asustada por los gritos.

-¡si, la encontré!

-vamos a ver... –le dice Tentomon a Izzy.

Los seis se reúnen donde está Hawkmon para ver la esfera, aunque tienen un gran problema:

-Hawkmon... eso no es una esfera... es un  Botamon... ¿rojo?-se asombra Wormmon.

-¿un Botamon? Pero es rojo... no puede ser un Botamon... los Botamons son negros...    –alega Hawkmon.

-que raro... no habrá sido una broma de un Digimon... –comenta Ken.

-creen que V-mon con Davies estén aquí... – piensa Yolei en voz alta.

-no, ellos están en el continente con Matt y Sora... –la corrige Izzy y después agrega- Tentomon... no se te habrá ocurrido hacer una broma... .

-por qué me lo dices a mí... podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros... podría haber sido Hawkmon... él fue quién lo encontró... demás podría haberlo pintado antes de llamarnos... .

-la pintura está seca... si lo hubiera hecho yo, la pintura estaría mojada-se defiende Hawkmon.

Todos se quedan pensativos y luego se dan cuenta de que la mejor opción para saber quién lo pintó es preguntándole al Botamon mismo.

-cómo no lo pensé antes... –se reta a sí mismo Izzy-oye Botamon... ¿quién te pintó de ese color?

Botamon no responde y Yolei grita:

-¡ el Botamon está muerto! ¡por eso está de color rojo!

-Yolei cálmate... no está muerto... sólo está dormido... –la calma Ken.

-oh... –comenta Yolei poniéndose toda roja.

Esperan unos minutos, hasta que el Botamon despierta y luego le preguntan:

-Botamon... ¿sabes quién te pintó de ese color?- dice Hawkmon.

-¿qué color?-pregunta Botamon y luego grita-¡¡¡ah!!! ¡¡¡qué me hicieron!!!

-nosotros no te hicimos nada... aunque tampoco sabemos quién te lo hizo...-se disculpa Tentomon.

-y pensamos que tú sabrías... –interrumpe Wormmon.

Botamon se pone a llorar y Yolei intenta calmarlo. Todo lo que hace termina siendo en vano, así que deciden seguir buscando, aunque Yolei se rehúsa a hacerlo ya que no piensa dejar llorando al Botamon y concluyen en que Yolei se quedaría calmando al bebe Digimon mientras que los demás intentan descubrir donde está la esfera. Así llega la hora de comer, y Elecmon vuelve de su pesca. Al saber lo del Botamon, Elecmon parte corriendo a lavarlo para que vuelva a su color normal. Después de almorzar, siguen buscando la esfera, hasta que al fin Izzy la encuentra:

-¡¡¡la encontré!!! ¡¡¡encontré la verdadera esfera!!!-grita este.

-¿estás seguro?-pregunta Ken y luego agrega cínicamente-no será otro Botamon rojo...

-no, estoy seguro de que sí es...

-déjame verla... –Izzy le pasa la esfera a Wormmon y después este dice- sí, esta es una esfera...

-¡¡¡sí!!! ¡¡¡Tenemos una esfera!!!-se alegra Hawkmon-voy a ir a avisarle a Yolei...

Hawkmon va donde Yolei y le da la buena noticia. Yolei se pone muy contenta y decide llamar a los otros en la Tierra.

-¡hola! ¿Como están?-pregunta ella al comunicarse con la Tierra.

-¿ah? Ah ¡hola Yolei! bien y udsˆ ˆ –responde a la llamada Mimi.

-También bien... ¡buenas nuevas! ¡encontramos una esfera!

-¡que bien! ¡los felicito! –le dice Mimi.

-¿sabes algo de los demás?-pregunta Izzy quién acaba de aparecer en la pantalla.

-sí, T.K y Tai encontraron una esfera al igual que Uds.

-¡qué bien!-comenta Tentomon que venía detrás de Izzy.

-hemos encontrado hasta ahora 3 esferas, entonces nos faltan... 4 esferas... – indica Mimi con cara pensativa.

-sí, pero ¿sabes algo de Davies, Sora y Matt?-insiste Izzy.

-no, ellos no se han comunicado con nosotros en todo el viaje... –dice Mimi.

-O.k, ¡nos vemos Mimi! –se despide Yolei.

-¡¡¡chao!!! ¡Suerte en su búsqueda!-responde Mimi a la despedida.

Ellos seis se quedaron un día más en el Pueblo del inicio y luego siguieron su camino.

Capítulo VIII: Whamon 

En una de las playa del continente, hay tres niños con sus respectivos Digimons sobre unas rocas, peleando.

-¡vamos Matt, tienes que entrar al agua para poder ir a buscar la esfera! –reclama Davies.

-¡pero... –dice Matt.

-¡nada de peros! ¡entra al agua ya!-grita Sora quién repentinamente lo empuja.     

-me las pagarás... –dice Matt en voz baja cuando sale a tomar aire, y luego se hunde para ir a buscar la esfera. Pasan 25 min. y los que están afuera se empiezan a preocupar. Aunque lo que ellos no saben es que Matt se encontró con Whamon y que él le está explicando todo lo que pasa a Whamon.

-entiendo... pero... ¿qué hacías tú aquí abajo?-pregunta este.

-¿yo? Ah... es que no sabíamos como podíamos ir a buscar la esfera y me mandaron a mí...

-¿y tú les hiciste caso?

-Eh... me tiraron al agua... así que ya no tenía otra opción...

-está bien... te llevaré a la superficie...

-gracias...  ˆ_ˆ

En ese momento Whamon salió a la superficie, vio la cara de preocupación que tenían los demás y luego preguntó:

-¿qué pasa? ¿porqué esas caras?

-¡Whamon! ¿no viste a Matt? –grita Gabumon desesperado.

-¿a Matt? No ¿por qué?-responde Whamon pensando en preocuparlos un poco más.

Davies le explica lo que sucede y Whamon escucha nuevamente la historia. Gabumon pierde el control y empieza a gritarle a Sora:  

-¡¡¡TODO ESTO ES TÚ CULPA!!!

De pronto los 5 miran a Gabumon cómo si hubieran visto un fantasma. Y luego Sora le responde:

-¿yo? Mi culpa... pero... –después agrega-¡acaso crees que yo quería que Matt se ahogara!

-¡¡¡TÚ ERES LA PRIMERA QUE DIJO QUE MATT DEBERÍA IR!!!

Sora se asusta y luego Biyomon se mete a la pelea:

-¡deja de gritarle a Sora! ¡Ella jamás querría que le sucediera alga malo a Matt!

Gabumon se da media vuelta gruñendo igual a como lo hace Matt y luego V-mon le pide a Whamon que vaya a buscar a Matt, aunque Whamon le responde:

-saben, creo que me lo trague...

-¡¡¡PUÉS SACALO DE AHÍ!!! –le alega Gabumon.

-está bien... cálmate...

Whamon "escupe" a Matt y Gabumon se tira encima de él.

-¡¡¡Matt!!!

-Gracias por salvarme Whamon... –dice este y luego-Gabumon... ¿puedes quitarte de encima de mí? Me estás aplastando...

-perdón...

Matt se para, aunque Gabumon no deja de abrasarlo y a continuación pregunta:

-Whamon, ¿podrías llevarnos nuevamente a la cueva donde encontramos las etiquetas?          

 -claro, con mucho gusto...

Los seis "entran" a Whamon para poder llegar allá. Mientras viajaban Sora le preguntó a Matt:

-oye... ¿de verdad casi te ahogas?

-sí, ¿qué creías?

-lamento haberte obligado, Matt...

-¿de qué hablas? Ah... yo decidí hacer eso... –la animó Matt y enseguida murmuró-no te haría caso ni por nada...

-escuché eso...

Whamon les avisó que ya habían llegado, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Davies con       V-mon se habían quedado dormidos, así que los tuvieron que despertar y como no es raro empezaron a alegar. Después de alegar y alegar prefirieron ir a buscar la esfera.

-¿crees que la esfera esté donde T.K encontró las etiquetas? –preguntó Biyomon a Sora.

-no, sería muy raro que hubieran 2 cosas tan importantes en un mismo lugar exacto.

-tienes razón... ¡yo buscare por aquí!-dice Biyomon.

-está bien... yo buscare más allá-responde Sora.

-¡yo estoy buscando aquí!- le grita V-mon a Sora cuando ella llega al lugar que dijo.

-O.k, entonces buscare en la "pieza" de al lado...

-allá están Davies y Matt... –le desanima V-mon.

-y... ¿porqué no estás tú con Davies?

-Davies se enojó conmigo y me mandó para acá...

-y se puede saber porqué...

-estaba molestándolo y le agote la paciencia... sabes que eso no es difícil...

-sip, ¿dónde puedo buscar qué no esté ocupado?

-anda donde Gabumon...

-ah... será...

los seis buscan y buscan hasta que Matt la encuentra:

-¡hey! ¡Esta es la esfera!

-¿qué? La encontraste... ¡qué bien!-reacciono Davies y después de que la información procesó por su cerebro alegó-¡buuu...! ¡Yo la quería encontrar!

-¿encontraron la esfera?- dijo de pronto Biyomon quién estaba en la otra "sala".

-sí, yo la encontré... –se adelanta Matt mirando de reojo a Davies y luego apunta a una caja-estaba en esa caja... 

Y después aparece el resto del grupo, el primero en hablar después de ver la esfera es       V-mon:

-¡qué bueno que ya tenemos la esfera!-y luego pensó-ya me estaba cansando de buscar...

-¡qué bien Matt! ¡La encontraste!-lo felicitó Gabumon.

-eso no importa-dice Sora con cara de enojada por no haber encontrado la esfera ella-será mejor salir de aquí, recuerden que Whamon nos está esperando afuera...

-sí... vámonos... –dice Davies.

Todos salen del lugar y van donde Whamon para poder volver a la superficie. 

-¿encontraron la esfera?-preguntó este.

-sí... ¿porqué crees que estamos aquí afuera?-dice cínicamente Davies.

-no lo sé... se podrían haber cansado de buscarla...

-Whamon... ¿puedes llevarnos a la superficie ¡ya!?-reclama V-mon.

-claro, pero cálmate...

-no me gusta la idea de estar en una cueva bajo el agua...

-¿qué? ¿Tienes miedo V-mon?-se burla Matt.

-¡claro que no!-dice V-mon enojado.

-¿entonces porqué tanto apuro para irse?

-eh... 

-miedoso... –lo sigue molestando Matt.

-¿¡a quién le dices miedoso!?

-a ti...

Sora los ve y decide interferir antes de alguno los dos termine lastimado (especialmente Matt).

-oigan ustedes 2, no peleen... ya nos vamos a ir y no los podemos dejar aquí...

-sí, sí pueden... –comenta Matt mientras van a donde los otros.

"Entran" nuevamente a Whamon y V-mon se va al lado contrario al que Matt va.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunta Davies al ver a V-mon alejarse tanto de Matt, mientras este se ríe.

-Matt se puso a molestar a V-mon y él se enojó-le responde Sora. 

-ah... mejor voy a animarlo o sí no, se va a terminar enojando con medio mundo.

Whamon los lleva de vuelta a la superficie y V-mon no deja de estar enojado. Cuando llegan a la superficie y "salen" de Whamon, este les dice:

-muy bien, aquí los dejo...

-¡muchas gracias!-agradece Gabumon.

-fue un placer poder ayudarles de nuevo con su misión...

-es verdad... es cuarta vez que ayudas a los niños elegidos... –recuerda Biyomon.

-¡adiós! ¡Denles saludos a los demás de parte mía!-se despide Whamon.

-¡adiós!-responden los niños y Digimons.

Después de esto los seis siguen su camino, aunque a V-mon no deja de estar enojado con Matt. Luego de caminar un poco Matt le comenta a su Digimon:

-creo que V-mon se lo tomó muy en serio...

-a nadie le gusta que lo llamen miedoso pero V-mon no lo tomó como una broma... él lo tomó como una ofensa personal... –le responde Gabumon.

-eso parece...

De pronto Sora recuerda:

-tenemos que avisar a los que están en la Tierra de que encontramos una esfera...

-tienes razón... –dice V-mon-que lo haga Gabumon...

-bueno, yo lo haré-asiente este mientras se comunica a la Tierra-¡hola!

-¡hola! ¿Cómo están?-pregunta Mimi.

-nosotros bien... –responde Gabumon-llamamos para avisar que encontramos otra esfera.

-¡que bien! A sí... los otros dos grupos también encontraron esferas.

-entonces en total tenemos... 5 esferas... –dice Biyomon que aparece repentinamente en la pantalla.

-van por buen camino... –los halaga Mimi-Uds. son el grupo que más esferas a encontrado...

-¡somos los mejores!-grita Davies de atrás.

-¡adiós! Me tengo que ir...

-¡chao!-dicen los seis.

Al cortar la comunicación, Sora exclama:

-¡es hora de seguir nuestro camino!

-tú y tu camino... no sabemos ni a donde ir... –la deprime Matt.

Y así siguen el camino que no tienen.

Cosecha: … (sin comentarios)

Dejen reviews??

cri cri

esta bien… ¬¬ como quieran…


	5. Sherlongmon, piximon y la montaña Mugen

Como no sé que poner, no pondré nada... saludos a la única persona que nos apoya y excesivos agradecimientos... les dejo con la mejor parte de la historia (quizá no pero me gusta a mi) ^_^

**Capítulo IX: Sherlongmon.**

Tres días después, en otra parte del continente, hay un Digimon maligno que se llama Sherlongmon y hará lo que sea necesario para impedir que los niños elegidos destruyan las esferas que son su fuente de energía. Está en compañía de su fiel servidor Deathmon planeando como impedir que la misión de los niños se lleve a cabo.     

-pero amo... ¿está seguro de quiere hacer esto?-pregunta Deathmon-¿no prefiere que vaya yo?

-no, ese chiquillo no te debe ver... además, quiero percatarme de sí su lado oscuro es tan grande como tú dices...

-le aseguro que sí... 

-y también quiero saber si hay alguien con mucha influencia en ese chico, ya que podría romper el hechizo...

-pero amo... sabe que el hechizo es irrompible...

-sí, lo sé...

-entonces...

-pero hay muchos Digimons que creían lo mismo que tú... que su plan no podía fallar... pero esos niños tienen algo que les impide perder... por eso, quiero averiguar lo más posible de quién podría sacarlo del trance.

-oh... ya veo... es usted muy inteligente amo...

-sí, y asimismo quiero ver su reacción ante el peligro de enfrentarse a un Digimon más poderoso que todos sus Digimons juntos...

-¿y usted sabe el secreto de porqué esos niños no han sido vencidos?

-no, pero pronto lo averiguare... ja,ja,ja...

-algunos Digimons dicen que nadie los a derrotado por su amistad y amor...

-eso es una necedad... la amistad y el amor son sólo pretextos de porqué todos esos Digimons malignos han sido derrotados... cuando la verdad es que esos Digimons eran unos fracasados....

Deathmon mira por una pantalla donde está el trío Masoda y luego dice:

-mire amo... ahí están esos chicos...

-sí, allí están... aprovechare de ir ahora a conocer al chico personalmente...

-buena suerte amo...

Sherlongmon sale de su escondite y se dirige hacia donde está el trío Masoda. (Matt y           V-mon ya habían hecho las paces.)

De pronto Sora se da cuenta de que alguien los sigue y dice:

-oigan, miren eso... ¿quién creen que puede ser?

-no lo sé, pero tú sólo sigue caminando... –la reta Matt.

-pero mira... se acerca cada vez más rápido...

-tiene razón Matt, cada vez se acerca más rápido-la secunda Gabumon.

-creo qué será mejor que digievolucionemos-agrega V-mon.

Los 3 Digimons digievolucionan a Birdramon, Garurumon y a Raidramon y los niños suben en ellos.

-¡nos está alcanzando!-grita Sora.

-¡vamos Raidramon, más rápido!-pide Davies.

-ese Digimon es muy rápido para nosotros... –comenta Garurumon.

-pues vamos a tener que pelear, por que nos esta alcanzando... –dice Matt.

-si no hay otra opción... –dijo Raidramon.

Los tres Digimons pararon en seco y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

Al verlos frenar Sherlongmon comenta:

-son muy valientes al intentar enfrentarse a mí, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganar.

Capítulo X: Piximon. 

Los tres Digimons intentan enfrentarse al Digimon maligno, pero tal como él lo dijo, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganarle. Cuando creyeron que estaban perdidos, apareció Piximon, que los "metió" en su campo de fuerza y se los llevó a su casa.

-muchas gracias por salvarnos Piximon... –agradece Sora.

-por nada pi, pi, pi.

-hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos-recuerda Gabumon.

-sí, pi, pi, pi, es un placer verlos de nuevo.

-ah... a sí... te presento a Davies Motomiya... él es uno de los niños del 2002... –comenta Matt- y este es V-mon, su camarada.

-mucho gusto pi, pi, pi...         

-oye Matt... –murmura Davies- ¿porqué dice pi,pi,pi?

-no lo sé... desde que lo conocemos dice eso...

-ah... es verdad... ¿Piximon no has visto alguna esfera color roja con alguno de nuestros emblemas?-pregunta Biyomon.

-¿esferas rojas con sus emblemas pi, pi, pi?-piensa esta- sí, hay una en el templo pi, pi, pi... ¿para qué la quieren?

-es que las estamos juntando para poder destruir a Sherlongmon... –dice V-mon- ¿nos la podrías dar?

-claro pi, pi, pi, aunque con una condición-responde Piximon.

-¿cuál?-pregunta Matt recordando la vez que tuvieron limpiar la casa entera y rogando por que no sea eso.

-quiero que se dividan pi, pi, pi... uno hará el jardín, otro cocinará y el último limpiará mi hogar...

-¡yo hago el jardín!-grita Sora.

-¡Matt y yo seremos los cocineros!-la sigue Gabumon.

-¡¿qué?!-dice sobresaltado Davies-pero... ¡yo quiero hacer el jardín!

¡No quiero limpiar este lugar tan grande!

-lo lamentamos Davies, pero a nosotros ya nos tocó hacer eso... así que te toca ahora a ti...-se disculpa Matt.

-¡muy bien! Pi, pi, pi ¡a trabajar todos!-señala Piximon.

Sora y Davies se ponen a trabajar, pero Matt se queda ahí parado con Gabumon.

-a propósito Piximon... ¿qué quieres de cenar?-cambia de tema Gabumon.

-no sé, elijan Uds. ...pi, pi, pi ¿qué les gustaría?...   

-¡una pizza!-dice Matt con cara de hambre.

-¿qué es pi, pi, pi una pizza?

-¿no sabes que es una pizza?-comenta Gabumon con cara de desconcertado-¡Piximon! ¡Te has perdido la mitad de tú vida!

-¿a sí pi, pi, pi?

-¡por supuesto que sí!-sigue Gabumon.

-bueno pero pi, pi, pi ¿qué es una pizza?

-es una masa estirada con forma redonda, que se le pone rodajas de tomate, jamón, queso y unas cuantas aceitunas partidas por la mitad encima y luego se mete al horno por unos cuantos minutos-responde a la pregunta un poco tarde Matt.

-ah... bueno, entonces has una pi, pi, pi... y quiero que prepares un banquete para dentro de tres días pi, pi, pi... para cuarenta personas...

-¿cuarenta?-dicen los dos a coro mirando a Piximon perplejos.

-sí, para cuarenta pi, pi, pi... –responde a la mirada esta.  

-O.k, ¡como Ud. diga jefa!-murmura animado Gabumon ya que va a poder comer pizza.

Piximon se va a ver a los demás mientras Matt piensa en voz alta:

-voy a tener que hacer... tres pizzas... Davies y V-mon se comen una... Piximon, Sora y Biyomon se comen otra y Gabumon y yo también nos comemos una...

 Después de dos horas Matt abre la ventana de la cocina y le grita a Sora:

-¡oye! ¡Cuándo termines con el jardín anda a ayudar a Davies!

-¡bueno pero porqué no vas tú también!-responde esta.

-¡no puedo! ¡Tengo que hacer una cena para cuarenta personas, aparte de la pizza!-dice Matt y luego cierra la ventana.

Tres días después, cuando Davies termina de limpiar todo, van donde Piximon a buscar la esfera. Pero ella les pide un último favor:

-¿¡que!? ¿¡otra cosa más!?-dicen a coro todos.

-¡antes quiero que se coman todo lo que Matt y Gabumon prepararon pi!

-¡con mucho gusto!-gritaron Davies y V-mon ya que Piximon los había tenido a pan y agua los otros dos días.

-¡sí! ¡comida de Matt!-se alegra Biyomon recordando los viejos tiempos cuando Matt invitaba a almorzar a Sora.

-¿qué insinúas?- alega Sora.

-eh... ¡la comida nos espera!-contesta Biyomon.

-oye Piximon... ¿qué clase de misión es esta?-pregunta Gabumon.

-¡una muy sabrosa pi, pi!

Después de comer Sora propone jugar a la gran capital, pero Davies con V-mon prefieren tomar una siesta.

-muy bien... entonces jugaran ustedes 4... –comenta Biyomon.

-Matt... ¿te importa ayudarme?-pide Gabumon.

-no, no me importa...

-Matt, pi ¿puedes ser mi guía personal? Es que yo no sé jugar pi ...-pide Piximon.

-eh... dile a Sora... tengo que ayudar a Gabumon... –responde Matt.

-yo no puedo, hazlo tu Matt –le dice Sora con intenciones de molestarlo, ya que había visto a Piximon mirándolo de una manera muy extraña.

-pero... ya dije que tengo que ayudar a Gabumon... no puedo jugar por los tres... – se disculpa este.

-pero si sólo la tendrás que guiar... Piximon no se opone así que no te causará problemas, ¿cierto? –agrega Sora.

-pero no puedo guiarla pensando en el juego de Gabumon y en el mío...

-y yo me tengo que ocupar del banco, además puede que Piximon no nos entregue la esfera si tu no aceptas

-si, pi, es muy cierto –la sigue Piximon.

-¡eso es injusto!-alega este y luego agrega en voz baja-pero si no hay otra opción... todo por destruir a Sherlongmon...

Todo el juego estuvo lleno de bromas contra Matt por Piximon, pero hubo una situación que causó mucho alboroto.

-Piximon te salió la tarjeta "Matrimonio", ¿con quién te vas a casar? –le pregunta Biyomon

-eh... pi ¡¡¡con Matt!!!

A Sora le dio tal ataque de risa que se cayó de la silla y Matt se puso completamente rojo y luego dijo:

-Piximon... no te puedes casar conmigo...

-pero pi ¿por qué? ¡¡¡No me digas que amas a otra!!! –dice Piximon con aire trágico

-no... no puede ser porque yo soy un humano y tú un Digimon... –dijo Matt más rojo que antes.

-y qué tiene pi... si hay amor no veo cual sea, pi, el problema –dice elevando la voz por las carcajadas de Sora

-eh... bueno pero no te puedes casar con otro jugador... tiene que ser alguien que no esté jugando...

-buuu... pi, pero yo elijo con quien me caso, pi ¡y quiero que seas tu!

De pronto Sora se logra levantar un poco más calmada e interviene:

-vamos Matt, es sólo un juego, no te lo tomes tan en serio...

-si claro... como ningún Digimon te ha dicho que se quiere casar contigo...-le responde en voz baja para que Piximon no oiga.

-la verdad no, pero me entretiene verte así en esa situación- le dice con una gran sonrisa y luego agrega para terminar la discusión-está bien, ya es tarde y tenemos que ir a dormir. El juego está terminado.

-Davies y V-mon ya están dormidos... –recuerda Gabumon y después se dirige a Sora- primera vez que no te pones celosa cuando a Matt le toca casarse...

-¡bueno, vamos a dormir!-manda Sora toda roja e irritada.      

Los cinco se van a dormir y al día siguiente, cuando ya se marchan, Davies recuerda:

-Piximon, ¿nos puedes dar la esfera ahora?

-claro pi, vayan  a buscarla al templo.

Después de haber dicho esto, Davies con V-mon salieron corriendo a buscarla. Luego el trío Masoda sigue su camino y de pronto Sora exclama:

-¡es verdad! ¡hay que avisarle a Gennai!

-Si quieres yo lo hago... –le dijo Biyomon-buenas tardes Sr. Gennai...

-¡hola Biyomon! ¡hace mucho que no llamaban!-responde este un poco mal humorado.

-eh... sí... ¿cómo ha estado?-pregunto Sora que estaba al lado de Biyomon.

-yo bien, y ustedes ¿cómo han estado?

-nosotros también... llamamos para avisar que encontramos nuestra tercera esfera-dice Sora.

-oh, muy bien, los felicito-comentó Gennai fríamente-se puede saber porqué no me han llamado en todo este tiempo...

-¡hola!-apareció Davies en la pantalla-¿que pasa? ¿porqué esa cara Sora?

Sora lo ignora y luego agrega:

-eh... porque... estábamos muy ocupados y cansados.

-ya veo... entonces nos vemos luego... –dice Gennai con cara de ¿quieren que les crea eso?

-adiós Sr. Gennai... –se despide Davies y luego- ¿qué pasó? 

Nadie le hace caso a Davies y siguen su camino.

**Capítulo XI: la montaña Mugen.**

Por otra parte, en la isla "File", Tentomon se da cuenta:

-oigan, parece que va a llover, miren el cielo...

-será mejor que nos refugiemos, parece que allá hay una cueva-le sigue Wormmon.

-¡vamos! ¡ya están empezando a caer algunas gotas!-los apura Yolei.

Los seis corren a la cueva para no mojarse y deciden pasar la noche allí.

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertarse es Yolei y se da cuenta de que hay un acertijo escrito en la pared de la cueva, así que despierta a Ken.

-¡Ken! ¡despierta!-le grita levemente al oído-¡encontré un acertijo!

-¿ah? ¿un acertijo? ¿dónde?-dice Ken medio dormido.

-en la muralla de la cueva, mira allí...

-ya veo, ¿qué sale?-pregunta Ken.

-"en la montaña que más alta se ve,

   es la clave para encontrar este gran tesoro

   muchos peligros hay en ella lo sé 

   pero en tú escondite podrías hallar el oro "

-despierta a Izzy para solucionarlo, después de todo parece que si es un acertijo. 

Yolei se va a despertar a Izzy y luego los tres se ponen a pensar en la respuesta.

Izzy concluyó que la montaña a la que se refiere el acertijo, es la montaña Mugen, donde Gomamon digievolucionó por primera vez y también donde conocieron a Leomon y a Ogremon.

 Y supusieron que deberían ir hacia allá, así que se pusieron en marcha a la montaña. Al llegar allá, para variar, Yolei se puso a alegar:

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡tenemos que escalarla!?

-si, ¿cómo crees que podríamos encontrar la esfera en una montaña, si no es escalándola?-comentó cínicamente Tentomon.

-¿no pueden subir ustedes y yo con Hawkmon nos quedamos aquí?

-no, tenemos que subir todos, como dijo Izzy en el pueblo del inicio, mientras más seamos, más pronto podremos encontrar la esfera-siguió a Tentomon Wormmon.

-¿¡pero porqué!?-alegó Yolei-¡no quiero subir esa montaña tan grande!

-cálmate Yolei-intentó calmarla Hawkmon-no es para tanto, si quieres digievolucionó y te llevo a la sima de la montaña.

-¡sí! ¡gracias Hawkmon!-agradeció Yolei, mientras Izzy pensaba en cual de todas las cuevas estará la esfera.

-creo qué debería preguntarle a Joe, de sí vio una cueva especial cuando estuvo aquí-pensó este, al mismo tiempo que abrió su computador.

-¿qué vas a hacer Izzy?-preguntó Ken al verlo.

-quiero preguntarle algo a Joe-le respondió este.

-¿qué?-curioseó Tentomon.

-si no vio una cueva especial cuando estuvo aquí-aclaró la duda de su camarada, Izzy.

-tú crees que se haya fijado en eso... es decir, Unimon los estaba atacando-siguió Tentomon.

-bueno, pero no todo el rato los estuvo atacando, además, se podría haber fijado mientras subían.

-allá tú, Izzy-respondió Tentomon.

 Izzy se comunicó con Joe, pero tal como lo dijo Tentomon, él no se había fijado en nada importante. Decidieron que subirían la montaña volando sobre sus Digimons hasta la primera planicie. No querían aprovecharse de sus fieles compañeros, aunque estos dijeron que no importaba.  

Cosecha: ¿alguna vez pensaron que Piximon se enamoraría de Matt? ^_^ supongo que no, pero igual esperen a lo que sigue (porfa!!!!) 


	6. La cueva misteriosa y la ultima esfera

We wish you a merry a christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!!!!!! Jejeje en este momento estamos en víspera de navidad (cuando escribí esto) y ya que no hay nada que decir.... aquí está la continuación de la historia.... =) :D Capítulo XII: la cueva misteriosa 

 Por mientras, en el norte de la isla de Gennai, T.K con Tai van llegando a un lugar donde hay unas cuevas. Patamon dice:

-¡miren, allá hay una cueva!

-¡allá hay otra cueva!-dijo Agumon.

-¡¿pero como pueden haber 2 cuevas?!-gritó Tai.

-¡así no sabremos a cual ir!-le siguió T.K.

-¡¡¡que vamos hacer!!!-se desesperó Agumon.

-cálmate Agumon... –comento T.K.-supongo que tendremos que separarnos, Patamon y yo iremos por la cueva de la derecha. Uds. se irán por la de la izquierda. ¿O.k?

-esta bien, son las 11, nos juntaremos aquí a las una.-propuso Tai.

-claro, ¡nos vemos!-aceptó Patamon.

Los chicos se separaron, prendieron sus linternas y luego entraron a las cuevas. Al entrar a la cueva T.K. tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Al verlo preocupado, Patamon preguntó:

-¿qué te pasa T.K? ¿porqué tienes esa cara?

-¿ah?-saltó T.K-¿qué? No nada... no te preocupes, está todo bien...

Los dos siguieron caminando por la cueva, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde habían dos caminos:

-¿¡que!? ¡¿otros dos caminos?!-alegó Patamon.

-¿tendremos que separarnos?-preguntó T.K. Patamon lo miró y luego dijo:

-claro que no, como crees que yo te dejaría ir solo por un lugar que ni siquiera conocemos.

-¿pero entonces que vamos a hacer?

-tenemos que elegir uno de los dos caminos...-respondió algo cínico Patamon.

-ah, bueno... ¿que tal si vamos por el de la izquierda?

-bueno.

Por mientras, en la otra cueva, Tai y Agumon están hablando de los demás. Tai comento:

-¿crees que Matt y Sora se hallan reconciliado?

-la verdad, no, Davies está con ellos y sabes como es él.

-si, tienes razón... Davies es algo... no sé como describirlo, pero se puede decir que es algo metiche y eso es muy molestoso, especialmente para Matt.

-¡cuidado Tai!-dijo Agumon asustando a Tai- casi chocas con la pared, mejor pon atención en el camino,  ¿no crees?

-que gracioso...

De pronto Tai se dio cuenta de que alguien se venía acercando por el otro lado de la cueva. Aparecieron por entre medio de las sombras, un niño y su Digimon... eran T.K y Patamon.

-¿pero que hacen aquí?-preguntó Tai.

-¿Tai?-se asombró T.K-¿nosotros? Seguimos un camino de la cueva en donde nos metimos y ¿ustedes?

-también seguimos el camino de la cueva... ¿estarán las cuevas conectadas?-propuso Agumon.

-parece que sí... entonces debimos tomar el otro camino-comento Patamon.

-¿otro camino?-preguntó Agumon.

-si, nos encontramos con una bifurcación y elegimos este camino-respondió T.K

-ya veo, en ese caso, vamos todos por ese camino-agregó Tai.

-claro- aceptó T.K

Los cuatro intentan volver a la bifurcación, por la cual pasaron T.K y Patamon. El problema fue, que por más que caminaran, no la encontraron. Tai comentó algo enojado:

-¿están seguros de qué hay otro camino por aquí?

-¡¡¡por supuesto que estamos seguros de que había un camino por aquí!!!-se harta Patamon.

-pues yo no lo creo, porque allá se ve la luz de la salida... –aclara Tai.

-¿¡qué!?-gritó T.K-¿¡entonces pasamos por alto el otro camino!?

-yo no lo vi-lo mira Agumon, con cara de "cálmate".

-mejor que volvamos, a lo mejor, de vuelta si lo encontramos-propone Tai algo incrédulo.

Los 2 niños con sus Digimons, se dan media vuelta y se internan nuevamente en la cueva. Caminan dos Km. app. y ven que hay sólo un camino, pero no era el mismo de antes, este iba hacia la derecha.

-¿qué sucede aquí?-pregunta asombrado Tai.

-¡este es el otro camino que habíamos visto!-se alegra Patamon.

-si pero ¿qué pasó con el otro camino?-se preguntó T.K.

-eso no importa ahora. Vamos por la esfera, ¿bien?.-propuso Agumon.

-si, aunque el problema es que no sabemos si a la vuelta va a estar este camino-se preocupa Tai.

-tienes razón-lo apoya T.K-¿qué podemos hacer?

-arriesgarnos-dice Patamon.

-muy bien, qué esperamos para seguir.-los anima Agumon.

Los cuatro siguen el camino, esperando encontrar la esfera.

De pronto Agumon grita:

-¡miren ahí está el final del camino! ¡debemos estar cerca de la esfera!

Agumon empieza a correr hasta el final, pero al llegar allá, no encuentra la esfera.

-vamos Agumon, ¿crees qué nos van a poner la esfera enfrente de nosotros?-pregunta T.K.

-sí... bueno no, pero... –responde Agumon.

-debe haber un truco, un pasadizo secreto o algo así-comenta Tai.

-alumbren con las linternas en las murallas, para ver si hay un botón u otro acertijo-propone Patamon.

Tal como lo dijo Patamon, encontraron unas indicaciones en la pared. Tai las leyó:

-deben volver al inicio y buscar un dragón. Con agua deben mojarlo y se abrirá la puerta secreta que lleva a la esfera.

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡debemos volver al principio!?-gritó Agumon.

-hay no... y además ¿de donde vamos a sacar agua?-agregó T.K.

-¿por qué te preocupas por eso? ¿acaso no trajimos nosotros?-preguntó Agumon.

-no, Tai se la tomó-respondió T.K, mirando a Tai, quién le devolvió una sonrisa.

-cada vez está peor esta cosa... –comentó desanimado Patamon.

-será mejor volver a la entrada y allí solucionar este problema-propuso Tai.

-sí, será lo mejor-lo apoyó T.K.

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la salida, pero tuvieron otro problema.

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡otro camino diferente!?-alegó Tai.

-oh no, estoy empezando a creer que nunca vamos a lograr encontrar la maldita esfera, ya que así como vamos, nos van a hacer ir al la otra cueva por donde ustedes entraron-pensó en voz alta T.K.

-supongo que tendremos que seguir este camino. Si este es el camino por el que vinimos Tai y yo tendremos que salir de la cueva y entrar por donde lo hicieron T.K y tú-supuso Agumon dirigiéndose a Patamon.

Los dos niños con sus camaradas, siguieron caminando, esperando llegar pronto a la salida. Cuando llegaron a ella, comentaron:

-ojalá que la otra entrada esté todavía...

Salieron y miraron hacia la otra cueva. Al ver que la entrada sí estaba, se pusieron contentos. Entraron de nuevo a la cueva y empezaron a buscar el dragón que decía las instrucciones. Patamon recordó:

-¿qué vamos a hacer con el agua?

-¡es verdad! ¿qué vamos a hacer con eso?-le siguió Tai.

-Patamon y yo podríamos ir a buscar agua, si no me equivoco, pasamos por un río antes de llegar aquí-propuso T.K.

-bueno, vayan ustedes... pero no tarden mucho, ya que no creo que demoremos mucho en encontrar el dragón-aceptó Agumon.

T.K y Patamon partieron a buscar el agua, mientras Tai y Agumon se quedaron buscando el dibujo de dragón. Al volver, T.K y Patamon, Tai alegó:

-¿por qué se demoraron tanto?

-¿de qué hablas? No fueron más de cinco minutos-respondió T.K al alegato.

-¿cinco minutos? ¡fue más de media hora!-reclamó Agumon.

-Agumon, tienes mala noción del tiempo-lo miró T.K-no fueron más de cinco minutos y tú dices que fue más de media hora...

-¡pero es verdad! ¡fue más de media hora!-se defendió Agumon.

-bueno, eso no importa ahora-les recordó Patamon-será mejor que vayamos por la esfera.

-será lo mejor... –le siguió Tai-pásenme el agua para poder mojar el dibujo del dragón.

T.K le pasó el agua a Tai y este mojó el dragón. Esperaron unos segundos, cuando se empezó a abrir un túnel. Los cuatro entraron en él y fueron a buscar la esfera. Cuando la encontraron, salieron de la cueva y llamaron al señor Gennai para avisárselo.

**Capítulo XIII: la última esfera.**

Izzy recordó a mitad de camino, que debía decirle a Gennai que encontraron un acertijo, así que también lo llamó:

-buenas tardes señor Gennai.

-buenas tardes mi querido niño elegido, ¿a qué se debe tú llamada?

-llamé para avisarle que encontramos un acertijo más-contestó Izzy.

-ah, ya veo, entonces le diré a los demás, que paren la búsqueda y se dirijan a mi casa.

-¿a que se refiere con eso? ¿esta es la última esfera que debemos encontrar? ¿los demás encontraron cinco esferas?-preguntó asombrado Izzy.

-sí, mi querido Izzy, así que, cuando la encuentren diríjanse directamente a mi casa.

-claro señor Gennai, con mucho gusto-siguió Izzy-nos vemos entonces, debemos buscar la esfera, ¡adiós!.

-adiós Izzy, nos veremos.

-¿qué te dijo?-preguntó Ken.

-que esta es la última esfera que necesitamos encontrar, los demás ya encontraron las otras esferas-respondió Izzy.

-entonces debemos apurarnos en encontrar la esfera-comentó Yolei que los estaba escuchando.

-si, tienes razón. ¡vamos Kabuterimon, hay que apurarse!-exclamó Izzy.

-lo que digas Izzy-contestó este.

-¡miren! ¡allá hay una cueva!-observó Stigmon.

-entonces será mejor bajar aquí, para poder llegar a ella-dijo Yolei.

-a la orden-obedeció Aquilamon.

Los tres Digimons pararon y dejaron que sus camaradas se bajaran frente a la cueva.

-los esperaremos aquí-prefirió Kabuterimon.

-como quieran-respondió Izzy-¡vamos Yolei y Ken! ¡debemos entrar!

-entremos-le siguió Ken.

Los tres compañeros entraron a la cueva, con esperanzas de que allí se encuentre la esfera. Por más que caminaran, no encontraban nada, ni siquiera el final de la cueva. Yolei se cansó de intentar llegar al final y decidió que ella volvería al principio, aunque obviamente los dos "hombres" ,o mejor dicho niños, dijeron que si ella volvía al principio, ellos la acompañarían, después de todo, no la podían dejar sola y menos si no está con Hawkmon. Prefirieron buscar en otra cueva que sea más pequeña y en último caso, volverían a esa.

Al verlos salir, los Digimons asombrados preguntaron:

-¿qué pasó? 

-¿ya la encontraron?

-¿dónde la tienen?

Los tres chicos les explicaron, que la cueva era muy grande y que prefirieron buscar en alguna otra cueva más pequeña. Los tres niños subieron nuevamente a sus Digimons, y siguieron buscando alguna otra cueva. Cuando de pronto, un Digimon los atacó. Era un Skullmeramon. El Skullmeramon los atacó sin detenerse, así que los Digimons tuvieron que pelear. Kabuterimon digievolucionó a Megakabuterimon y se puso a pelear. Los tres muchachos se escondieron en una pequeña cueva, que a Izzy le pareció familiar  Al final, lograron derrotarlo. Megakabuterimon lo mató, ya que era necesario. Los Skullmeramon son malos por naturaleza, les explicó Izzy, cuando vio la cara de preocupación de lo demás. Ellos no están acostumbrados a matar a los Digimons que no son sus verdaderos enemigos, en cambio Izzy si. Después de todo, ellos habían estado en diferentes generaciones y pasaron por diferentes situaciones. Izzy se puso a pensar, y recordó que esta era la cueva donde Gomamon y Joe se escondieron a ver a Unimon. Decidieron investigarla, ya que, antes no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Joe se estaba escondiendo de Unimon, y ellos al bajar de la montaña, se encontraron con Ogremon y con Leomon. Entraron a investigarla y como no era grande, llegaron muy pronto al final. Cuando llegaron allí, se dieron cuenta de que había algo. Era como un mini santuario. Allí estaba la esfera. Los niños la tomaron, y luego se devolvieron a la entrada. Al ver a sus camaradas, sentados descansando, en frente de la cueva, decidieron que sería suficiente por hoy. Acamparon en esa cueva y al día siguiente llamaron a los demás.

-¿Sora? ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Izzy.

-ah ¡Izzy! Gennai nos llamó a qué viniéramos a su casa y nos contó que ustedes estaban tras última esfera. ¿la encontraron?

-sí, para eso llamaba. Oye , a propósito, ¿como llegaron allá tan rápido? ¿fueron a la tierra y desde ahí a la casa del señor Gennai?-curioseó Izzy.

-si, y será mejor que ustedes hagan lo mismo pronto, porque Gennai quiere contarnos algo-lo apresuró Sora.

-bueno... ¡nos vemos allá!-exclamó Izzy y cortó-chicos, debemos ir a la tierra y luego a casa del señor Gennai.

-claro...-respondieron los demás.

Los seis fueron a la tierra y luego fueron a la casa de Gennai.

_Cosecha: _no creo que lo hagan pero....... dejen reviews!!! Please!!!! Por último para decirnos que no la sigamos publicando y que estorba la vista en la página!!!! Y si siguen aterrizando extraterrestres en su techo cuando van a mandarnos reviews... llamen al 555-HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN (no cobramos cargo extra) 

o.k..... para los ingenuos es broma... no vayan a llamar de verdad... ese número no existe, y si existe, no es nuestro.... lean lo próximos capítulos!


	7. La media luna y los secuestros

Holaaa a nadie!!! Ya que nadie lee esta historia a excepción d UNA persona... si es q la ha seguido leyendo, claro...

Ah si!! Un pequeño gran detalle!! Se nos habia olvidado mencionar q esta escrita con los "nombres" d la forma occidental (en vez d taichi, es tai.. o en vez de koushiro es Izzy.. ad+ es mas corto ^-^) eso es todo asi q lean!! 

**Capítulo XIV: la media luna y los secuestros.**

Cuando el grupo entero estuvo en la casa de Gennai, este les dijo:

-han juntado todas las esferas, es muy buen trabajo, pero aun hay algo que falta.

-¿¡algo que falta!?-reclamó Davies.

-si, la única manera de derrotar a Sherlongmon es destruyendo las esferas... –siguió Gennai

-si, ya lo sabemos... –interrumpió nuevamente Davies.

-pero tiene que ser en una noche de media luna.

-¿porqué no nos dijiste eso antes?-preguntó Tai.

-pensé que se iban a demorar una semana más y así habría calzado justo con la media luna-respondió Gennai.

-ahora tenemos la culpa por demorarnos poco-dijo Matt gruñendo.

-eso significa que pasaremos una semana aquí sin hacer nada-reclamó Yolei.

-no, podrían ir algún lugar de el continente-dijo Gennai.

-¿qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?-propuso T.K.

-¡¡¡sí!!!-gritó Sora.

-si, es buena idea, pero Sora cálmate... –pidió Ken-no grites...

-perdón, pero es que hace tiempo que no voy a un parque de diversiones...

-bueno, ya tenemos un lugar al que ir... ¿pero que haremos el resto de la semana?-siguió Tai

-no lo sé, ahí veremos, Tai-dijo Izzy

-eso sí, no los podré acompañar ya que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer-se lamentó Gennai.

Al día siguiente, al estar en el parque, la mayoría intentó que Sora y Matt suban juntos a todos los juegos posibles, para que a lo mejor se reconciliaran, pero nada resultó. Los dos días posteriores no hicieron nada especial, aunque una noche, Matt salió a tomar aire:

-Matt, ¿a donde vas?-preguntó Sora.

-voy a salir a tomar aire-respondió este.   

 -bueno, cuídate

Al cabo de 7 minutos, Matt escucha unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos, parecían quejidos de un Digimon. Matt va a ver y lo intenta ayudar

-¿Qué te pasó?

-ayúdame... acércate un poco, necesito ayuda... –le pide el Digimon, y Matt le obedece

-¿qué quieres que haga?

-ven... acércate un poco más...

Matt se queda a 40 cm de su cara, no se acercó más porque le daba miedo el ojo del Digimon, ya que era muy grande, entonces se lo quedó mirando sin poder apartar la vista de él. Era como si algo le dijera en su cabeza que lo mirara, una voz. Se sentía como si flotara en sus pensamientos, pero esa voz se parecía a la del Digimon herido, sólo que no sonaba tan lastimosa. La voz fue poco a poco haciéndose más fuerte y le decía:

-Yamato, has sido elegido por el gran maestro, Sherlongmon, para llevar a cabo una misión muy importante, de la cuál depende la vida de él. ¿aceptas?

"¿yo? ¿Aceptar?, claro que no!!!" Pensaba Matt en su más profundo ser

-si, acepto

"pero qué dices Matt!!! Cómo que le vas a salvar la vida a tu enemigo!!!... eres el mismo estúpido de siempre" se regaña él mismo.

-bueno, pues debes procurar actuar normal, te daré todas las instrucciones que debes seguir-le advierte Deathmon.

-no será problema

"¿problema!? Yo sí que te voy a dar problemas!!!"

En la casa de Gennai todos se fueron a dormir menos Sora, a Gabumon lo terminó venciendo el sueño. Ya estaba apunto de ir a buscarlo cuando de pronto entra Matt y la queda mirando como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

-hey! Casi me das un portazo en la cara! –reclama Sora para romper el silencio inquietante que se hizo

-perdón –le responde el recién llegado y luego pasa por al lado de ella

-¿dónde vas?

-a dormir

A Sora le dan una ganas de tirase encima de él y pegarle

-sabes por casualidad que me he quedado hasta las 3 y media de la madrugada esperándote toda preocupada y tú sólo me dices "perdón" y  " a dormir"???!!!

-ah... ¿quieres hablar? –le dice Matt fríamente

-bueno... la verdad si –le dice Sora, pero por su cabeza no pasaba el tema de la llegada tarde, sino que era la oportunidad perfecta para reconciliarse, que era lo que más quería.

-que tal si salimos, es que te quiero mostrar algo... pero es una sorpresa así que debes taparte los ojos

"¡pero de qué hablas! ¡no hay nada que mostrarle!"

-¡está bien! –le dice Sora cada vez más ilusionada con la idea de que sería Matt el que daría el primer paso

"¡no me hagas caso! ¡no vayas!" le intenta decir a Sora, pero ya no tiene el control de su cuerpo.

Matt le venda los ojos con un pañuelo. Ambos salen a la fría noche y Matt la conduce por un camino hacia el bosque. De pronto le suelta el pañuelo a Sora y ella abre los ojos.

-Matt, ¿dónde estamos?

-entra, no tengas miedo

-confío en ti... –y Sora entra en la cueva ligeramente iluminada por antorchas

"¡no! No confíes en mí Sora!" "maldito, cómo te atreves a jugar con sus sentimientos!"

Entonces aparece repentinamente la puerta de un gran castillo y los espera Deathmon.

-buenas noches señorita –le saluda éste.

-Matt, ¿quién es él? 

-es un sirviente de Sherlongmon –le responde

-¡qué! ¡Y por qué me trajiste aquí! –entonces Sora se da media vuelta para salir corriendo, pero Matt la detiene del brazo, mientras le dice:

-tú no saldrás de aquí...

Entonces aparecen guardias y se la llevan, mientras Sora le grita a Matt:

-¿¡por qué me hiciste esto!? 

Matt se da media vuelta y se va.

"perdóname Sora"

Al día siguiente, Biyomon se da cuenta que Sora no está:

-oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Sora?

-¿a Sora? La última vez que la vi, fue anoche, cuando se quedó esperando a Matt-dijo Gabumon mirando a Matt.

-Matt, ¿viste si fue a algún lado?-preguntó Biyomon.

"si, yo sé en donde está" "¡alguien hágame caso!"

-no, no la he visto-respondió este indiferente.

"Matt, eres un total mentiroso"

-¿pero tú estuviste anoche con ella?-comentó Tai- yo los sentí que salieron...

-ah... sí, pero... después de que volví no la vi más.

-¿y qué hizo cuando volvieron?-siguió Biyomon.

-yo entré antes que ella, ella quiso quedarse afuera un rato.

"no puedo creer que yo esté diciendo esto, pero ¡soy un idiota!" 

-¡Matt! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola afuera?!-reclamó Biyomon.

-bueno, ella dijo que no le importaba...

-Matt, ¿nos estás escondiendo algo?-dijo Tai.   

"sí, si les estoy escondiendo algo" "¡alguien escúcheme!"

-no, ¿cómo crees?

-es que, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto... –siguió Tai.

-¿y por qué me dices a mí? Hasta tú mismo pudiste haber hecho algo... por alguna razón estabas despierto... y tu eres de los que se quedan dormidos rápido-dudó Matt.

"¿por qué le hechas la culpa a él Matt?, ¡si sabes que fuiste tú!"

-será mejor que salgamos a buscarla-prefirió Biyomon después de verlos echarse la culpa uno a otro.

Salen a buscarla, pero nadie la encuentra. El Matt interior, se reta a si mismo y nadie lo escucha. Sus comentarios eran como:

"no, para allá no es"

"¡soy un idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido, un lo que sea!"

"si alguien me escuchara"

Se pasan todo el día buscándola, pero en la noche Matt despierta a Yolei:

-Yolei, despierta...

-¿qué pasa Matt?

-encontré donde tienen a Sora...

-¡¿qué?! ¡Hay que avisarle a los demás!

-shhh... no grites... no, no debemos hacerlo, ellos están muy cansados... ven sígueme...

-bueno...

"no, no me sigas" "no sé para que intento de evitarlo si no me escuchan"

Matt conduce a Yolei hacia la cueva.

-Matt, ¿qué es este lugar?

-una cueva-respondió este cínicamente.

-no bromeo... ¿estás seguro de que Sora está por aquí?

-sí, estoy seguro-la voz de Matt se volvía cada vez más cortante.

-¿te sucede algo?

-no.

-me das miedo Matt... ¿qué es eso? ¿un castillo?

-sí.

-mira, ¡allí hay alguien!

-lo sé.

-¿lo sabes? ¿qué pasa aquí?

-es ella la otra-comentó Deathmon.

-sí, ella es.

-buenas noches señorita-dijo Deathmon-¿tiene el honor de acompañarme?

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡ir con él!?

-anda-ordenó Matt.

-¡pero...

-¡que vayas!

Yolei se asustó y le hizo caso. Al llegar al calabozo, Yolei vio a Sora:

-¡Sora!

-¡tú también!-respondió Sora con la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

Por otra parte:

"me gustaría poder hacer algo para evitar todo esto"

A la mañana siguiente, sucedió lo mismo que antes, sólo que esta vez fue con Yolei y Hawkmon.

-¿alguien vio a Yolei? -preguntó preocupado Hawkmon.

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡Yolei desapareció!?-exclamó Ken.

"cada vez me siento peor" "¡soy un idiota sin remedio!"

-¡esto no puede ser! ¡ya son dos personas las desaparecidas!-reclamó Davies.

-¡todo es culpa de Sherlongmon!-se desesperó Izzy.

Todos estaban desesperados, a excepción de Matt.

-Matt, ¿qué te pasa? Últimamente has estado muy extraño-preguntó Tai.

-¿yo? No, nada...

-pareciera como si no te preocupara que Sora y Yolei hayan desaparecido-comentó Izzy.

-¿de qué hablan?

-es verdad... a lo mejor a Matt no le interesa que sus amigas hayan desaparecido-lo miró Davies-y eso que tiene el emblema de la amistad...

"claro que me preocupan, pero no puedo hacer nada..."

-si no me preocuparan, ya  los habría intentado persuadir de que rompiéramos las esferas y me hubiera ido...

"tengo ganas de llorar... nadie me hace caso ni me escucha"

-¿porqué no las vamos a buscar ahora mismo?-propuso Ken.

-¡vamos!-le siguió Davies.

Todos salen a buscarlas, aunque Matt se separa del grupo. Después de madia hora, se reúnen, pero Matt no aparece. Deciden ir a buscarlo y se lo encuentran a mitad de camino.

-¡Matt!-dice Tai al verlo-creí que también te tenían a ti. 

Detrás de él aparecen Sherlongmon, Deathmon, las chicas y muchos Digimons más.

-¡¿qué?!-gritó Davies.

-Matt, ¿ qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Tai.

-buenas tardes, es un placer conocerlos al fin-dice Sherlongmon-ahora ¡entréguenme las esferas y yo les daré a sus queridos amigos!

"¿por qué a mí?"

-¡nunca te entregaremos las esferas!-repuso Davies.

-entonces nunca más verán a sus amigos y ellos tendrán que servirme, aunque supongo que por el chico no habrá problema-mira Sherlongmon a Matt-ya que a él no le molesta.

"¡claro que me molesta!" "¡idiota!"

-¿qué le hiciste a Matt?-pregunta Tai.

-¿hacerle? Yo no le hice nada... –respondió Sherlongmon.

"bueno, sí, él no me hizo nada, fue Deathmon..."

-pero qué dices, tú le hiciste algo a Matt. Él no te haría caso... –siguió Tai.

"claro que no, pero si no puedo controlar mi cuerpo..."

-ah, eso, es verdad que yo no fui, fue mi fiel sirviente Deathmon...

Mientras tanto, Yolei y Sora, están hablando con los demás:

-¿se encuentran bien?-preguntó Izzy.

-sí, estamos bien, pero no sabemos porque Matt nos hizo esto-dijo Sora.

-¡Ken! ¡Ken! ¡entréguenle las esferas, por favor!-gritaba Yolei.

-no te preocupes, pronto las rescataremos-le respondía Ken.

-¿qué no piensan hacer el cambio?-preguntó Sherlongmon.

-pero no podemos entregarle las esferas, después de tanto que nos costó reunirlas-alegó Davies.

-tenemos que hacerlo, o sí no, no sabemos lo que es capaz de hacerle a los tres-lo retó T.K.

-pero si acaba de decir que a Matt no le importaría... –siguió Davies.

-¡eres tonto o qué!-se desesperó T.K-Matt está hipnotizado o algo así, por eso lo dice, ya que él no se daría ni cuenta.

"¡eso es T.K, reta a Davies! ¡cómo se le ocurre a ese otro pensar que lo hago voluntariamente!"

-está bien, iré a buscar las esferas... –se rindió Davies y luego partió corriendo a la casa de Gennai. 5 minutos después, volvió Davies con las esferas.

-muy bien, ahora entréguemelas-ordenó Sherlongmon.

-¡un momento!-se arrepintió Tai- ¿cómo sabemos que tú nos entregarás a nuestros amigos?

-¿qué tal si les entregamos primero al chico, luego ellos a nosotros las esferas y por último les entregamos a las chicas?-propuso Deathmon.

"lo lamento, por mi culpa perderemos las esferas, la verdad, por mi no hay problema con quedarme al servicio de Sherlongmon mientras nosotros tuviéramos todavía las esferas, pero Sora y Yolei..."

-está bien, aceptamos. ¡vamos! ¡entreguen a Matt!-dijo decidido Tai.

-Deathmon, regresa a la normalidad al chiquillo-ordenó Sherlongmon.

Deathmon volvió a la normalidad a Matt y este exclamó:

-¡sí! ¡recuperé el control de mi cuerpo!... mejor me callo...-dijo al ver que todos lo miraban con cara rara. Tai pensó:

-bueno, eso significa que Matt ya no está bajo su control...

-a propósito ¿porqué me elegiste a mí?-preguntó Matt.

-muy fácil, tu lado oscuro es mucho más grande que el de los otros y eso facilitaría tener tú control-respondió orgulloso Sherlongmon. El resto quedó mirando a Matt. 

Después de un momento de silencio, Sherlongmon recordó:

-deben darme las esferas o nunca les devolveré a sus amigas...

-Davies, dale las esferas-ordenó Tai.

-¡¿desde cuando qué tú mandas?!-reclamó este.

-¡no es momento para molestar Davies!-gritó Tai. Davies le dio las esferas a Sherlongmon y luego este soltó a las chicas. Yolei corrió a abrazar a Ken y Sora se dio cuenta de que Sherlongmon tuvo un pequeño problema, al tocar las esferas, estas se esparcieron por todo el continente.

-¿¡qué!?-exclamó este-me engañaron...

A lo único que atinó el grupo fue salir corriendo, ya que ese no era momento para estar peleando contra él. Al llegar a la casa de Gennai todos rodean a Matt.

Cosecha: .........................


	8. Empieza nuevamente la mision

Este capt va dedicado (sin duda alguna) a matt-minamoto ^-^ muchas gracias x dejarnos tu review y esperamos q te siga gustando nuestro fic. Gracias a ti le hemos puesto + inspiración a esta cosa =P  

Una pequeña acotación: por si no se dieron cuenta en el capt anterior cuando matt estaba hipnotizado, lo que el pensaba en su interior estaba "entre comillas" pero eso nadie lo escuchaba, y hablaba "otro" matt por el

Ahora si.. q disfruten!!

**Capitulo XV: ¡¿tendremos que ir a buscar las esferas nuevamente?!**

 -ahh... yo... ehh... –intenta hablar Matt.

-¡por tú culpa tendremos que buscar las esferas de nuevo!-gritó Davies.

-bueno yo...-siguió el otro.

-nos separaremos de nuevo, en cuatro grupos, uno irá al norte, otro al sur, otro al oeste y el último al este-ordenó Tai mirando seriamente a Matt. Nadie le quitaba la vista de encima.

-ahh... si quieren yo voy sólo... es que... –decía nervioso Matt.

-no, iremos en parejas-comentó cortante Tai.

-entonces Ken y yo iremos al oeste-propuso Yolei.

-lo lamento Yolei, pero iré con Davies-la desanimó Ken.

-Ken y Davies irán al este, T.K y Yolei irán al oeste, Sora, tú iras con Matt-dijo Tai volviéndose hacia ella-ustedes irán al sur y por último Izzy y yo iremos al norte.

-pero...-intentó reclamar Matt.

Tai lo miró con una cara que a Matt se le quitaron las ganas de reclamar, en cambio este dijo:

-olvídalo...

-¿cómo les fue con la búsqueda? –aparece de pronto Gennai haciéndose un silencio general

-eh... –intenta explicar Tai

-perdimos las esferas –dice Matt con tono de culpabilidad- por mi culpa...

-¿por qué? ¿qué les pasó? –de repente los ve a todos- ah! Encontraron a Sora y a Yolei!

-si, estamos bien, pero ya no tenemos las esferas... –le informó Sora.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero cómo les pudo suceder eso!

Entonces le ponen al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo la hipnotización de Matt y el intercambio hecho.

-¿y salieron volando en diferentes direcciones? –les pregunta incrédulo Gennai sin poder dejar de reprimir una risita

-¿y tú por qué te ríes? ¡Este es un asunto serio! –se desespera Davies

-ay, ay, ay mis niños elegidos, Uds. no saben ni la mitad del asunto

-¿a qué te refieres? –le preguntan algunos a coro

-pues esas esferas son sagradas, por eso tienen impreso sus emblemas como signo de ser objetos puros. Por lo tanto no pueden ser tocados por un Digimon que sea maligno, como lo es Sherlongmon

-¿y por qué no nos dijo eso antes? –dijo Izzy

-porque no creyó que fuera a ser necesario, ¿cierto? –le interrumpe T.K

-así es. Entonces las esferas fueron a parar a manos de otros digimons...

-y ya nos dividimos así que mañana partiremos a primera hora –le dice Tai, orgulloso de haber pensado antes en eso.

**Capítulo XVI: Empieza nuevamente la misión**

  A primera hora del día siguiente ya se encontraban listos para partir, cada grupo se fue en la dirección que le asignaron.

  Davies y Ken, que se fueron al este, vieron a lo lejos el parque de diversiones al que habían ido en la semana, aunque que esta vez había algo diferente en el. Y sólo por curiosear, fueron a investigar que era lo "diferente". Al llegar allí, se encontraron con el dueño del parque, Divertimon.

-¡buenas tardes! ¿qué hacen Uds. por aquí? –los interroga Divertimon.

.¡hola! –saluda V-mon- queríamos saber qué es lo nuevo que hay.

-ah... se refieren a la "Montaña de la Muerte" –les contesta Divertimon

-huuu.... *-*  –dicen asombrados Davies y V-mon, mientras que Divertimon los mira pensando "son perfectos ratones de laboratorio"

-disculpe... por casualidad... –comienza a decir Wormmon

-¿decías algo ratón? –Divertimon es sacado de sus pensamientos

-¡yo no soy un ratón!   –se ofende Wormmon 

-disculpa, pensaba en otra cosa –se excusa Divertimon- ¿decías?

-eh.. si, queríamos saber si de casualidad tiene Ud. una esfera de color rojo con algún signo grabado –sigue Wormmon

-déjame ver... ¿y qué me darían a cambio si yo la tuviera? –dice interesado en el tema

-eh... no tenemos nada de valor –dice Ken- pero podríamos hacer un trato

-un trato... ¿qué clase de trato? –pregunta el dueño del parque

-si ¿qué clase de trato? o_o  –interrumpe Davies recordando cuando tuvo que limpiar la casa  de Piximon

-no se... lo que Ud. quiera –dice Ken provocando que Davies y V-mon se pusieran blancos

-a ver... ¿qué tal si prueban la nueva Montaña Rusa de la Muerte? –propone Divertimon

-uf... –suspiran V-mon y Davies- ¡siiiii!!!

-esperen, ¿cuál es esa Montaña Rusa? –pregunta Wormmon

-síganme, se las mostraré ^^ –los invita Divertimon

  Los lleva adonde la montaña rusa y todos la quedan mirando, Ken y Wormmon con miedo, mientras que Davies con V-mon la miran emocionados e impacientes por subirse.

-eh... –duda Ken- ¿no puede ser otro juego? 

-oh vamos Ken, acaso te da miedo –lo molesta Davies

-oye, es mejor que limpiar el parque –lo anima V-mon

-la verdad, preferiría la segunda opción...

-¡¡¡ni se te ocurra!!! Ya tuve que limpiar la casa de Piximon, así que aceptamos lo de la montaña.

-¿quién es Piximon?-preguntó Wormmon

-es un Digimon pequeño, con una casa gigante... –responde Davies.

-y que dice "pi" a cada rato-le aporta V-mon.

-ah... bueno, eso no importa ahora, deben probar mi nueva montaña rusa –los apura Divertimon.

-o.k. o.k. aceptamos... –se rinde Ken

-¡¡¡siiiiiii!!!-gritan Davies y V-mon

Mientras tanto, en la parte oeste del continente, Yolei y T.K. llegan a un pueblo, que se le hace familiar a la chica.

-me parece haber estado en este lugar... –piensa en voz alta Yolei

-pues yo no he estado nunca aquí –le sigue T.K.

-¡este es el pueblo en donde conocimos a Starmon –recuerda Hawkmon, cuando de pronto escuchan una voz familiar detrás de ellos o_O  

-¡hola! ¡tanto tiempo!-era Starmon.

-T.K, aquí no vamos a encontrar nada, este pueblo está desierto-se apresura en decir Yolei nerviosa.

-pero si detrás de nosotros hay un Digimon... –dice confundido T.K.

-que nos vayamos -agrega Yolei en un tono cada vez más alto.

-pero... tenemos que preguntar por la esfera... –reclama T.K

-¿qué les sucede a Uds. dos?-pregunta intrigado Starmon 

-demasiado tarde-murmura Yolei resignada y luego saluda falsamente-¡hola Starmon! ¿cómo has estado? ^_^ '' 

-bien, creí que no me habían escuchado –y de pronto agrega mirando a Patamon y a T.K-y ¿Uds. quienes son?

-¿nosotros? Él es T.K y yo soy Patamon. Somos parte de los digidestinados

-¿dijeron que se llamaba Starmon?-preguntó T.K a Hawkmon.

-oigan, ¿saben jugar pocker?-interrumpe Starmon

-un poco... bueno sí-responde medio aturdido T.K

-no... O_O –intentó detenerlo Yolei

-pues entonces ¿porqué no jugamos?-propone Starmon

-sabes, tenemos poco tiempo... -trata de cambiar de tema Yolei

-¿de qué hablas? Vamos Yolei, quiero jugar un poco, a nadie le hace mal eso ¿o sí?-la angustia Patamon y T.K la mira con cara de apoyar a Patamon.

-pero si no tenemos tiempo-dice Yolei pisándole disimuladamente el pie a T.K y luego agrega-debemos ir a buscar las esferas...

-jugar una vez no los hará perder mucho tiempo-insiste Starmon.

-Starmon tiene razón, una vez no demora mucho, por favor -pidió T.K y de pronto Yolei le pisó de nuevo el pie-Starmon, ¿no has encontrado una esfera de color rojo con algún símbolo grabado en ella?-prefirió decir T.K

-sí, ayer encontré una. ¿para qué la quieren?

-las estamos juntando para vencer a Sherlongmon... ¿nos la podrías dar?-explicó Hawkmon.

-sólo con una condición... ^ ^

-¿cuál?-preguntaron Yolei y Hawkmon imaginándose cual seria. o_o

-¡una partida de pocker! ^-^ -respondió Starmon con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡síííí! ¡una partida de pocker!-gritaron Patamon y T.K.

-está bien, si no hay otra opción, jugaremos- se decepcionó Yolei ya que tenía que jugar una partida de pocker contra Starmon y ella sabia que no seria solo una, si no que serian por lo menos diez partidas, después de todo T.K y Patamon también querían jugar.

En el norte del continente, Izzy y Tai, llegaron a unas ruinas, que para variar, Izzy se puso a investigar. Pasó media hora, cuando de pronto, Tai sintió un ruido y fue a ver qué o quién era. Cuando Tai y Agumon volvieron, Tentomon se dio cuenta de que no venían solos, venían con Centarumon. 

-¡Izzy! ¡Izzy! ¡mira! ¡vienen con Centarumon!-exclamó Tentomon.

-¿qué? ¿Centarumon?-respondió en otra Izzy- ¡ah! Centarumon. Izzy se paró para poder saludarlo y luego lo interrogó:

-¿qué haces aquí Centarumon?

-vine a investigar estas ruinas, y según veo, tu estabas haciendo lo mismo.

-sí, bueno pero... ¿encontraste algo interesante?

-encontré esta esfera roja... ¿este es el emblema de la esperanza, verdad?

-¿encontraste una esfera?-se asombró Tai, que había estado escuchando su conversación.

-¿saben algo de ella?

-sí, nosotros las estamos juntando para poder destruir a nuestro enemigo-respondió Izzy también algo asombrado.

-¿nos la podrías dar?-cuestionó Agumon que estaba al lado de Tai.

-con una condición, estoy aquí porque el Sr. Gennai me pidió que buscara una tablilla que está en estas ruinas...

-y quieres que la encontremos, ¿verdad?-interrumpió Tentomon.

-así es... no sería mala idea su ayuda...

-pues qué esperamos, ¡manos a la obra!-los animó Tai- ¡a buscar esa tablilla!

-¿en qué partes has buscado ya?- quiso saber Izzy, mientras que Tai y Agumon partieron corriendo a buscar la tablilla.

-por toda  la zona derecha-dijo Centarumon mientras miraba a Tai que estaba buscando entre unos arbustos que crecieron en la entrada de las ruinas y luego comentó- han pasado un promedio de 14 años y Tai no ha cambiado.

-es verdad, Tai no cambia nunca, sigue siendo el mismo niño de siempre-lo apoyó Izzy.

-muy bien, vamos a buscar nosotros también-diciendo esto, Tentomon entró más adentro en las ruinas y se perdió de vista. Centarumon e Izzy hicieron lo mismo.

Por mientras, en el sur, iban Sora y Matt caminando con sus Digimons. Ninguno de los dos quería dirigirse la palabra, por lo sucedido anteriormente y por eso había un silencio de muerte. Los dos Digimons se sentían incómodos ante ese silencio y decidieron "romperlo".

-es un lindo día ¿no? -dijo Gabumon en su intento de romper el silencio.

-si, tienes razón. ¿Tú que crees Sora?-preguntó Biyomon tratando de que Sora hable.

-eh... sí-respondió esta. Los dos niños o mejor dicho "niños", parecían perdidos en el espacio, o por lo menos su cerebro.

-¿qué no piensan hablar en todo el día?-no lo soportó más Gabumon.

-¿hay algún problema con eso?-dijo cínicamente Matt, volviendo al presente.

-¡sí!-Gabumon que se paró en seco- ¡Matt, no has hablado en todo el día!

-no exageres, son las 10:30 de la mañana-le respondió Matt a su camarada.

-¡ese no es el caso! ¡Matt, supéralo! perdimos las esferas y no es tú culpa ¿está bien?-se desesperó Gabumon más que antes. Matt miró a Gabumon como si fuera un fantasma, al igual que Sora y Biyomon, aunque en la cara de Matt se notaba algo de resignación.

-cálmate... –pidió Matt.

-¿cómo quieres que me calme si tú estás así? -preguntó sin paciencia Gabumon.

-¿calmándote?-dijo Matt, y al Gabumon oír esto, le lanzó una mirada asesina que no se puede describir. Las dos mujeres se asustaron y propusieron tomar un pequeño descanso, para que Matt pudiera hacer las paces con Gabumon. Biyomon comentó:

-jamás había visto a Gabumon tan enojado.

Matt le pidió disculpas a Gabumon y le prometió que eso no volvería a suceder. El único problema, fue, que Matt, nunca supo que era lo que no debía volver a suceder. Aunque prefirió no tocar más el tema, ya que le costó mucho trabajo calmar a Gabumon y no quería que se enoje de nuevo. Después de esto, volvieron a seguir su camino. Caminaron durante una hora, hasta que se encontraron con la aldea de los Koromons.

-¡miren! ¡parece que es la aldea de los Koromons!-exclamó Sora.

-creo que tienes razón, pero ¿no que Etemon la había destruido?-preguntó Matt sin pensarlo,  hasta que se dio cuenta de que había hecho una pregunta estúpida-olvídenlo...

-¡allí están los Koromons!-dijo Biyomon.

-¿qué tal si les preguntamos sobre las esferas? A lo mejor ellos tienen una-propuso Gabumon.

-está bien, vamos.-lo apoyó su camarada, quién tenía un raro presentimiento. Los cuatro muchachos partieron en dirección de la aldea de los Koromons. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con los Koromons esperándolos.

-buenas tardes-los saludo el jefe de estos-¿quieren pasar a platicar?

-¿ah? ¿qué acaso sabían ustedes que nosotros vendríamos?-cuestionó asombrada Sora.

-pasen acá adentro y les explicaré todo-dijo una voz que provenía de una casa. Los chicos le hicieron caso y entraron allí, seguidos por el jefe de los Koromons.

-disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted?-siguió Sora, al ver al dueño de la voz.

-yo soy Vegiemon y ustedes son Gabumon, Biyomon, Sora y Matt.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-se asombró aun más Matt. O_o

-soy un adivino.

-ya veo, por eso los Koromons sabían que vendríamos y nos estaban esperando-dedujo Biyomon.

-así es. Ahora que ya están aquí, ¿porqué no se quedan un tiempo? ^ ^-respondió el jefe Koromon.

-nos encantaría, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir-se disculpó Sora-¡es verdad! Por casualidad, ¿no tienen ustedes una esfera?

-¿qué tipo de esfera?- se interesó Vegiemon.

-una esfera roja con algún símbolo grabado en ella-explica Matt-¿qué acaso no lo sabías, Vegiemon?

-sí, claro, pero no me gusta presumir que lo sé todo ¬¬ -le respondió este con mala cara.

-sí, aquí tenemos una... ¿para qué la quieren?-asintió el Koromon.

-es que las estamos juntando para poder vencer a Sherlongmon-insistió Gabumon. Vegiemon se atoró y entonces Biyomon lo ayudó a desatorarse, pegándole en la espalda.

-Vegiemon, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado Koromon.

-si... estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondió aun algo atorado Vegiemon. Después de eso, Matt empezó a creer que su raro presentimiento, el cual era malo, tenía algo que ver con Vegiemon, he intentó no dirigirle mucho la palabra.

-bueno, volviendo a lo anterior, ¿nos podrían dar la esfera?-pidió Biyomon.

-claro que sí-aceptó animado Koromon.

-esperen-todos miraron a Vegiemon-uno de ustedes cometerá algo malo con estas esferas...

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó Matt con algo de resignación, ya que estaba seguro de que si eso era verdad, seria él quien lo haría.

-uno de ustedes se las intentará entregar a su enemigo-siguió Vegiemon.

-¿qué acaso no confías en ellos? Son los digidestinados y sé que ninguno de ellos haría algo que pudiera dañar al Digimundo-los apoyó Koromon-pero si insistes, podemos hacer un trato... para que se la merezcan

-¡que excelente idea!-lo felicitó Vegiemon.

-¿qué quieren que hagamos?-preguntó intrigado Matt.

-¿qué tal si van a buscar la piedra preciosa de la curación?-propuso Vegiemon. Matt lo quedó mirando con cara de "tú no te metas".

-¿qué piedra es esa?-dudó Sora.

-¿acaso no saben de ella?-se asombraron Vegiemon y Koromon ô.ô

-ehh... no... pero si nos dicen como es y donde se supone que está, iremos por ella-afirmó Matt.

-Vademon la tiene, él nos la quitó, por eso la queremos recuperar-explicó Koromon.

-¿y dónde se encuentra Vademon?-dijo Gabumon como señal de aceptar la misión.

-él está en las montañas que se ven allá-respondió Koromon, señalando las montañas que se encontraban más al sur de lo que ellos ya estaban.

-¡pues entonces qué esperamos! ¡vamos hacia allá!-los animó Biyomon. Matt le dio una última mirada de desconfianza a Vegiemon y luego se fueron. Al ver esto Vegiemon se puso a reír y le susurró a Matt:

-¿crees acaso que podrás demostrarlo?

Matt pensó que sin duda, este Digimon podía leer sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto el Digimon siguió hablando:

-así es, si puedo ¿te asombra eso? Ya les dije que soy un adivino.

 Matt lo miró sin decir nada. Vegiemon hablo nuevamente, sólo que esta vez lo hizo en voz alta:

-les deseo mucha suerte en su búsqueda y tengan cuidado, Vademon es un Digimon muy peligroso, ya saben lo que les hizo a los Koromons.

-¡gracias por tus consejos Vegiemon!-agradeció Sora.

-Matt ¿qué te pasa ahora?-preguntó preocupado Gabumon.

-¿ah? ¿qué? Em... no nada... ¿por qué?

-es que te veo algo raro, ¿estás seguro de que no te pasa nada?

-sí, estoy seguro-Gabumon lo miró con cara de desconfianza-eh... miren, ya estamos más cerca de las montañas... a propósito, ¿qué vamos a hacer para convencer a Vademon que nos entregue la esfera? 

-no lo sé.-respondió tranquilamente Sora.

-¿cómo qué no lo sabes? Ya deberíamos tener algo planeado para convencerlo-alegó Matt.

-no lo sé, ahí veremos, primero debemos preocuparnos en encontrar el escondite de Vademon-siguió despreocupada esta. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al pie de la montaña. Cuando pararon, se dieron cuenta de que había una fisura en forma de puerta.

-¿qué será eso?-preguntó Gabumon.

-debe ser la puerta de la entrada a la guarida de Vademon-dijo Biyomon tan calmada como Sora.

-¿qué les pasará?-le susurró Gabumon al oído a Matt.

Los cuatro entraron en la guarida y caminaron unos 10 m. , hasta que escucharon una voz que se les hizo familiar. Se escondieron tras una roca.

-ese es Deathmon... –comentó Matt apretando su puño y con una cara de furia que Gabumon tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se lanzara sobre Deathmon.

-será mejor quedarnos aquí, hasta que Deathmon se vaya-murmuró Sora. Diez minutos después, Deathmon se marchó. Entonces Sora decidió entrar en acción. Matt quiso acompañarla pero esta dijo:

-no, tú eres nuestra arma secreta.

-¿a qué te refieres?-le preguntó, pero Sora ya no estaba escuchándolo.

Sora, Biyomon y Gabumon se presentaron a Vademon y le pidieron la piedra, pero este se rehusó, así que se devolvieron a su escondite. Al llegar al lado de Matt, Sora le dijo:

-muy bien Matt, deberás hacerte pasar como que aun estas hipnotizado y decir que Sherlongmon te envió a buscar esta piedra.

-¡¿qué?! ¡pero...

-nada de peros Matt, es la única opción que tenemos-lamentó decirle Sora. Matt miró a su camarada que miraba a Vademon y luego dijo:

-está bien, deséenme suerte.

-suerte Matt-susurró Biyomon. Matt fue al encuentro de Vademon, y este le preguntó:

-¿quién eres y qué quieres?

-el amo Sherlongmon me envió para llevarle la piedra curativa que usted tiene-respondió Matt recordando como lo hacía cuando estaba hipnotizado de verdad.

-pues necesito una prueba que de muestre que realmente eres de los nuestros- Matt se puso algo nervioso e intentó pensar que habría hecho el Matt hipnotizado:

-¿qué quieres que haga?-la chica y los Digimons empezaron a cruzar los dedos para que Matt supere la prueba.

-deberás decirme que maldad has cometido en lealtad a nuestro amo y para que no me mientas, ocuparé esto-dijo Vademon indicando una maquina de aparentemente tecnología muy avanzada.

-secuestrar a las mujeres del grupo de los niños elegidos-respondió Matt decidido sabiendo que eso era verdad.

-la maquina dice que es verdad, está bien, toma aquí tienes la piedra... cuídala, es la única que existe.

-sí, ya lo sé-comentó fría y despreciablemente Matt al darse media vuelta, aunque por su mente pasaba un "¡yes!"(ha vivido un buen tiempo en USA si lo recuerdan ^ ^). Al regresar al escondite Matt iba con una sonrisa  y les dijo:

-será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes.

 Los cuatro muchachos salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron a la aldea de los Koromons. Al llegar allí, se encontraron nuevamente con los Koromons esperándolos y esta vez estaba Vegiemon con ellos.

-así que consiguieron la piedra, es un muy buen trabajo, pero lamentablemente me tengo que ir-les dijo Vegiemon, mientras que Matt le dirigía una de sus típicas miradas asesinas.

-oh... qué mala suerte-comentaron Sora y Biyomon.

-entonces ¿te irás ahora?-preguntó apenado el jefe Koromon.

-así es, fue un placer estar con ustedes-se dirigió a los Koromons y luego le murmuró a Matt- esta vez lo lograron, pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte, nos veremos de nuevo compañero.

 Gabumon escuchó la mitad y le preguntó a Matt:

-¿compañero? ¿por qué te dijo así?

-eh... no lo sé... cosas de él -respondió Matt encogiéndose de hombros y luego se apartó un poco, mientras Sora les entregaba la piedra al jefe y este le entregaba la esfera a ella.

-¿qué habrá querido decir con "compañero"? ¿quiere decir qué... –pensaba hasta que Biyomon lo interrumpió:

-¡Matt! ¡ya nos vamos!

-¿qué? Si, ya voy...

Cosecha: ¿tienen alguna idea de porq le dijo "compañero"?  de seguro deben estar en lo correcto ^ ^

¿acaso sera xq son del "mismo bando"? ¿pero de q bando? ¿ahora q no esta Davies se reconcialaran al fin? ¿encontraran todas las esferas antes de que sea media luna? ¿qué pasa si se encuentran con Piximon? Pobre matt... nos gusta hacerlo sufrir =D  jejeje... ya... toi aburrida.. ¿y que?... ok.. los dejo, aios!!

**Aprovechen de leer "mimicienta" kedo muy buena y es corta y entretenida **(esta en la pag nº 2 o la pueden buscar x el nombre de la historia)** y no es la clásica historia de hadas rosas... ¿como puede serlo si metimos una gelatina gigante?!? O_o **

Ahora si me voy..  no se pierdan lo q sigue del fic q ya va llegando a termino (le deben kedar sus 3 o 4 capt + q ya estan listos) 


	9. cuatro esferas, peleas y reeencuentros

Hoolaa!!!! Agradecemos los reviews y ojala que les siga gustando la historia tanto como ahora y mas...XD yyyyy..... aquí esta la continuación.... em.... :D Capitulo XVII:¡que bien, ya tenemos cuatro esferas! 

Volviendo al este del continente, los muchachos vienen recién bajando de la montaña de la muerte. Los cuatro se veían totalmente blancos. Ninguno pronunciaba ninguna palabra y apenas se podían mover. Al verlos bajar Divertimon corrió hacia ellos impaciente:

-¿cómo les fue? ¿qué les pareció?

-ah... –intentó de hablar Davies pero aun estaba paralizado.

-¿qué dices?-preguntó Divertimon.

-sí, es muy buena, pero no quiero subir de nuevo, ahora tiene que darnos la esfera-ni Davies ni los otros habían dejado de estar paralizados.

-aquí la tienen... ¿no quieren subirse a otro juego?

-no gracias-dijo Ken con tono de querer irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-bueno entonces supongo que se irán... –comentó algo decepcionado Divertimon.

-sí, fue un gusto conocerte Divertimon ¡adiós!-se despidió V-mon.

-¡adiós! ¡muchas gracias por probar mi nueva montaña!

Por otra parte, Yolei seguía quejándose, sólo que ahora lo hacía mentalmente. T.K y Patamon se veían muy entusiasmados con Starmon, mientras que Yolei y Hawkmon, creían que su tortura nunca terminaría. Después de diez juegos, aproximadamente (y más), decidieron que ya era suficiente, que debían irse. Starmon se puso triste, ya que al fin había encontrado un oponente digno para él, pero le prometieron que cuando terminaran la misión, volverían, o por lo menos eso hicieron T.K y Patamon. Starmon les entregó la esfera y luego Yolei le preguntó:

-oye, no que sólo te gustaba jugar pocker con las mujeres... 

-pues ya no, especialmente después de conocer a T.K y a Patamon, creo que los hombres son mejores oponentes que las mujeres-respondió Starmon y eso causó que Yolei se pusiera roja de rabia.

-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE LOS HOMBRES SON MEJORES QUE LAS MUJERES?-comentó ella en voz muy alta y con tono rabioso.

-¿hay algún problema con eso?-respondió Starmon indiferente sin darse cuenta de la reacción que había causado eso en Yolei. Esta le iba a pegar cuando T.K la detuvo diciéndole:

-Yolei, tenemos que irnos, así que, deja eso para después, si no quieres quedarte sola aquí, porque nosotros nos iremos en este momento-Yolei lo miró y luego se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ahora, nuevamente en el norte, Tai  e Izzy, seguían buscando la tablilla, junto con Centarumon. Agumon y Tai buscaban de un lado para otro, mientras que Izzy y Tentomon buscaban en los lugares más escondidos. De pronto, Tai se subió a una pila de escombros para poder ver mejor los alrededores, cuando vio una cosa muy extraña entre otros escombros.

-hey, Izzy, ve a ver que hay ahí-le ordenó a este. Izzy fue a ver e intentó sacar los escombros, y de repente, salió un Flymon de ellos. Obviamente Izzy se asustó y eso provocó que el Flymon también lo hiciera y saliera volando del lugar. Tai asombrado preguntó:

-¿qué era eso?

-era un Flymon que se había quedado atrapado aquí-le respondió serio como siempre Centarumon.

-¡mira Izzy! ¡hay algo duro aquí!-exclamó Tentomon.

-claro, eso es un escombro...

-¡no! ¡me refiero a lo que hay adentro!

-déjame ver... ¡es la tablilla! O por lo menos eso creo-se corrigió Izzy.

-¡sí! ¡esa es! ¡muchas gracias por encontrarla!-agradeció Centarumon.

-no fue nada-respondió vanidosamente Tai.

-bueno Centarumon, debes darnos la esfera-apuró Agumon.

-eh... sí, claro-Centarumon sacó la esfera de su bolso-tomen, aquí la tienen.

-¡qué bien, nuestra primera esfera!-gritó Agumon, él cual luego dijo-de esta misión.

Los cuatro se despidieron de Centarumon y luego se fueron.

En otra parte del continente, el sur más específicamente, Sora recordó algo:

-¡hay que llamar a los demás!

-¿eh?-Matt andaba en otra onda o mejor dicho, seguía pensando en Vegiemon.

-que hay que llamar a los otros... paremos un momento para hacerlo-propuso Biyomon.

-¡hola!-saludó Kari-¿cómo les ha ido?

-bien y a ustedes...-comentó vagamente Matt que estaba atrás de Sora.

-Bien... Matt ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó intrigada Kari.

-¿qué? No, nada, es solo que mi mente está pensando en otra cosa.

-bueno, eso no es para lo que los llamábamos-dijo Sora.

-¿y para qué era?-cuestionó Gatomon que apareció recién.

-era para avisar que encontramos una esfera-siguió Sora.

-¡eso es genial! ¡Significa que ya tenemos cuatro esferas!-comentó contenta Kari.

-¿los demás grupos ya encontraron cada uno una?-se metió Matt nuevamente en el tema.

-así es, no es fantástico, llevamos un día de perder las esferas y ya tenemos cuatro, a eso sí que se le llama trabajar rápido-los animó Kari.

-bueno, le puedes avisar al señor Gennai por nosotros... por favor...-pidió Sora.

-¡claro que sí! ¡adiós! ¡suerte!-se despidió la siempre igual Kari.

-¡adiós!-se despidieron los dos chicos y luego comentaron:

-siempre hemos sido los últimos en comunicarnos con los demás...

-tienes razón Matt, creo que tenemos muy mala memoria, después de todo, nunca hacemos eso porque se nos olvida.

Luego de eso, siguieron su camino, hacia un bosque que estaba en frente de ellos. Matt volvió a ponerse pensativo y ninguno de sus compañeros entendía porque.

 **Capitulo XVIII: un desafío inesperado.**

 Un día después, en la parte este del continente, van dos niños con dos Digimons, con cara de aun traumados.  Van llegando a un pueblo, en el cual ya habían estado antes. Sólo que en ese tiempo, Ken, era "el Emperador de los Digimons", así que se sintió algo mal. Davies le alegó:

-Ken, ¡¿cómo te puedes sentir mal por algo que pasó como hace doce años?!

Al caminar un poco por el pueblo, se encontraron con Ninjamon:

-¿ustedes son los amigos de Shurimon?

-¿Shurimon? Sí, ¿por qué?-quiso curiosear Davies.

-¿saben en donde se encuentra?

-sí, pero ¿para qué?-insiste Davies ya sin paciencia.

-¿me pueden decir donde?

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?-siguió insistiendo Davies.

-para poder pelear con él-se rindió Ninjamon.

-¡¿ para pelear con él?!-exclamaron todos a coro.

-sí, ¿me pueden decir en donde está?

-espera, ¿tú eres Ninjamon, verdad?-Ninjamon asintió-él es el enemigo "natural" de Shurimon, ya que los dos son maestros shuriken-recordó Ken.

-y ¿tú como lo sabes?-dijo asombrado V-mon.

-Yolei nos contó-explicó Wormmon.

-ya veo... ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?-propuso Davies, con cara de tener un plan.

-¿a qué te refieres?-cuestionó intrigado Ninjamon.

-nosotros te llevaremos donde Shurimon, siempre y cuando tú nos traigas una esfera como esta-explicó Davies, mostrándole a Ninjamon la esfera.

-está bien, iré por una, pero cuando la traiga me llevaran donde él-afirmó Ninjamon.

-por supuesto que sí-aseguró Davies y Ninjamon se fue en busca de alguna esfera.

-¡¡¡ja ,ja, ja!!!-se rió Davies.

-¡que buen plan Davies!-lo felicitó V-mon.

-y que cruel, Davies, lo mandaste a buscar lo que nosotros tenemos que encontrar-alegó Ken.

-¡vamos Ken! ¡anímate! ¡así no tendremos que nosotros buscar alguna esfera!-le respondió Davies, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-pobre Ninjamon... –se lamentó Wormmon.

Una hora después, apareció Ninjamon  algo adolorido y traía la esfera en la mano. Davies le gritó:

-¡buen trabajo Ninjamon! ¡ahora te llevaremos con Shurimon!

-a... aquí está la esfera...

-Ninjamon ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado Ken.

-sí, es solo que tuve que pelear contra un Monochromon para obtener la esfera...

-eh... –Ken y Wormmon miraban a Davies con cara de "esto es tú culpa".

-voy a llamar a Yolei-propuso V-mon.

-hola, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta T.K.

-necesito hablar con Yolei-explicó Davies.

-bueno-T.K se dio vuelta y-¡Yolei! ¡Davies quiere hablar contigo!

-¡sí! ¡ya voy!

-Yolei... adivina con quién estamos... –dijo  Davies.

-no sé...

-¡estamos con el rival de Shurimon! ¡Hablo de Ninjamon!-exclamó Davies.

-¿¡qué!?-gritó Hawkmon.

-así es y quiere tener una batalla contigo, Hawkmon-le explicó V-mon.

-sí, y nos consiguió una esfera a cambio de que le consiguiéramos una pelea contigo... así que, tendrás que pelear con él-le comentó Davies.

-creo que deberían venir a donde estamos nosotros... –pensó en voz alta V-mon.

-está bien, ¡vamos!-exclamó Hawkmon.

-pero... ¿qué pasará con la búsqueda de las esferas?-se preocupó Yolei.

-no te preocupes-de pronto apareció T.K que escuchó la conversación.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó esta.

-vayan allá, Patamon y yo seguiremos en la búsqueda de las esferas.

-¿están seguros?-T.K y Patamon asintieron- ¡muy bien! En ese caso ¡en marcha!

Yolei y Hawkmon se dirigieron hacia donde Davies y V-mon estaban (fueron a la tierra y luego a la zona del Digimundo en la que estaban los otros). Al llegar allá, Hawkmon digievolucionó en Shurimon y él y Ninjamon comenzaron a pelear. Los dos lanzaron sus ataques especiales, pero ninguno logró hacerse daño. Yolei gritaba como loca, dándole animo a Shurimon. Después de una ferviente batalla, Shurimon ganó nuevamente. Ninjamon se despidió de ellos muy decepcionado, por haber perdido otra vez y también por seguir siendo el segundo mejor maestro shuriken y no el primero. Yolei se puso muy contenta y abrazó tan fuerte a Hawkmon que casi lo ahoga. Después de eso, pasaron un rato comentando lo que les ha pasado y luego Yolei prefirió volver con T.K, ya que lo había dejado solo buscando la esfera. Yolei y Hawkmon se despidieron de sus amigos y volvieron con T.K y Patamon:

-¿cómo les fue?-preguntó T.K al verlos.

-que te dice la palabra "¡gané!"-respondió animado Hawkmon.

**Capitulo XIX: el regreso de una pareja.**

Biyomon, Gabumon, Sora y Matt, iban pasando por un bosque, cuando los alcanzó la noche. Decidieron que alojarían en un claro, aunque obviamente no tenía mucha luz ya que era de noche. Hicieron una fogata y en cuanto Gabumon y Biyomon estuvieron dormidos, Matt se decidió a hablar:

-Sora, necesito hablarte de algo muy importante.

Al escuchar esto, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Sora, fue la idea de que se reconciliaran, aunque esta vez, prefirió no hacerse muchas ilusiones, después de todo, ella no quería pasar por el mismo sufrimiento de hace unos días.

-¿de que quieres hablar Matt?-preguntó esta intrigada.

-eh... –Matt se puso rojo- eh... bueno...

-vamos, dime de que quieres hablar-insistió Sora.

-Eh... de... –Matt se puso aun más rojo que antes.

-¿por qué estás rojo?-siguió insistiendo Sora.

-eh... ¿¡te importa dejarme responderte tú primera pregunta!? ¿¡qué no ves que me cuesta decirlo!?

-perdón Matt- respondió la chica ante la mirada de odio que le lanzó su compañero.

-eh... quiero que hablemos de nosotros... la verdad es que...

Esa frase causó que Sora se pusiera contenta, aunque también se puso roja.  Después dejó que su compañero siguiera hablando.

-es que... aun estoy... ena... enamorado de ti Sora-terminó de decir Matt, lo más rojo posible.

-bueno Matt, yo... la verdad... –intentó decir algo Sora.

Pero, a pesar de que ella esperó eso todo el tiempo, no sabía cómo responderle a Matt. Matt la miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo cual la incomodaba. Pareciera que Matt le hubiera leído los pensamientos a Sora, ya que en ese momento, el chico, desvió su mirada. Luego, la muchacha recordó, la conversación que había tenido con Mimi, su mejor amiga, antes de venir al Digimundo:

"-¿qué debo hacer?

-¿de qué hablas Sora?

-es que, no sé cómo decirle a Matt que aun lo amo...

- dile eso.

-¿qué cosa? 

-no seas tonta, pues que aun lo amas..."

Sora supuso que Mimi tenía razón, así que decidió expresarle sus sentimientos a Matt, tal como lo había hecho él.

-Matt, yo... también te amo- le dijo al muchacho, que estaba mirando a su camarada. Quién estaba dormido al lado de él.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Matt levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Sora. Este le dijo:

-Sora, ¿quieres que... que volvamos a ser novios?

A Sora se iluminaron los ojos:

-¡claro que sí!- Matt tuvo la misma reacción que Sora.

Los dos se pararon, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso. Matt se tropezó con la pierna de Gabumon y los dos muchachos se largaron a reír. Tuvieron que contenerse un poco, por que no querían despertar a sus amigos Digimons. Luego se quedaron dormidos, mientras miraban las estrellas, abrazados. 

**Capitulo XX: el bosque de los recuerdos y un Digimon vengativo.**

A la mañana siguiente, Matt y Sora, les dieron la buena noticia a sus camaradas, quienes se pusieron muy contentos. Después de desayunar, decidieron ir en busca de alguna otra esfera. De pronto, llegaron a un lugar del bosque, el cual les era muy familiar a Matt y a Gabumon. Era un lago. Matt recordó que ahí fue donde conoció a Cherrymon y donde se confundió. Sora nunca supo de lo que pasó ahí (Matt nunca le dijo), así que no entendía la actitud de su novio. La cara de odio de Matt, que era peor que las comunes, asustó a los Digimons. Entonces Gabumon reconoció el lugar en el que estaban y lo que había pasado allí. Gabumon adquirió una actitud parecida a la de Matt, sólo que no reflejaba tanto odio.

-oigan ¿qué les pasa?-preguntó tímidamente Sora. Ninguno de los dos le respondió. Matt y Gabumon estaban parados en un punto exacto, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Parecía que sus pies estaban pegados al piso. 

-eh... ¿porqué no mejor seguimos?-intentó romper la frialdad que había en el ambiente, Biyomon.

 -está bien, vamos-la voz de Gabumon sonaba cortante. Nada les quitaba esa expresión de odio que había en sus rostros. Rodearon el lago, pero de pronto, Matt se detuvo en seco.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó Sora. Se formó un silencio de muerte. Matt miró en los alrededores. No había nadie. Sora sentía que algo lo preocupaba. Las dos muchachas seguían sin entender lo que pasaba. Pareciera que todo el bosque comprendiera lo que sucedía y por eso estaban todas las ramas quietas. Matt comenzó a caminar, y como los demás estaban pensando en otra cosa, lo tuvieron que alcanzar corriendo. Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a una playa. Decidieron tomar un descanso allí. Más tarde, 5 min. app., comenzó un temblor, o por lo menos eso fue lo que ellos creyeron. Segundos después, se dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con Shellmon.

-¡¿qué?!-exclamaron los cuatro. Era tercera vez que se tenían que enfrentar con él en todas sus aventuras, lo cual eso era mucho. Y, bueno eso no había pasado con ningún Digimon, a excepción de Whamon. Los muchachos tuvieron que pelear. Y mientras lo hacían,    Bidramon se dio cuenta de que Shellmon tenía una esfera. La única manera de quitársela era derrotándolo, así que los Digimons digievolucionaron al nivel perfeccionado. Weregarurumon y Garudamon atacaron con sus técnicas especiales y lograron derrotar a Shellmon. El  problema fue al derrotarlo, la esfera salió volando y cayó al mar. Al ver que eso sucedió los niños palidecieron. Matt se lamentó:

-¡¡otra vez ir a buscar una esfera bajo el mar no!!

-¡vamos Matt! ¡ve antes de que llegue al fondo!

-¿¡qué!?-alcanzó a exclamar Matt antes de encontrarse buceando, para alcanzar la esfera que se hundía. Matt logró obtener la esfera, pero algo se le acercó por detrás y lo jaló a las profundidades. Mientras tanto, en la superficie, Gabumon comenzaba a preocuparse y dijo que iría a ver que tanto hacia Matt. Gabumon se sumergió y como no encontró por ningún lado a Matt, volvió a la superficie. Cuando salió a la superficie preguntó:

-¿no ha llegado Matt?

-no, ¿no lo viste?-comentó Biyomon. Gabumon negó con la cabeza y Sora tenía cara de preocupación. Pasaron 7 min. y no había señal de Matt. Gabumon quiso ir a buscarlo de nuevo y esta vez Sora y Biyomon fueron con él. Después de bucear mucho rato, encontraron una ciudad submarina en donde había aire al igual que agua. Al llegar allí, aparecieron dos Digimon en forma de tiburón.

-buenas tardes, bienvenidos a "Sharkcity", mi nombre es Sharkmon, sígannos por favor.- Los muchachos siguieron a los Sharkmon a una especie de castillo. Al entrar al castillo, vieron al rey Sharkmon.

-supongo que vienen por su amigo...-supuso el rey.

-¿¡qué le hiciste a Matt!?-repuso desesperado Gabumon.

-nada. Solo es nuestro prisionero...

-¡¡libérelo!!-gritó Sora.

-no sin algo a cambio...-respondió perspicazmente.

-¿¡qué quieres!?-siguió Gabumon.

-¿qué les parece si les doy a su amigo a cambio de esa chica?-propuso apuntando a Sora.

-¿¡está loco!?-cuestionó Biyomon.

-está bien...

-¡¡Sora!! ¡¡no!!

-Biyomon, déjame hacerlo... o sí no Matt estará en problemas...

-¡pero Sora! ¡si vas, serás tu la que estará en problemas!

-prefiero estarlo yo que él –y agrego en voz baja- además él es más fuerte para que después me rescaten

-Y qué, van a hacer el cambio, ¿o no? –los apura Sharkmon

-si-respondió Sora decidida.

-muy bien, tráiganlo-ordenó a los guardias el rey. Los guardias lo trajeron y lo dejaron en frente de sus amigos.

-tienes muy buenos amigos, esta chica aceptó cambiarse por ti...

-¿¡qué!? ¿¡Sora estás loca!? ¡¡no puedes hacer eso!!

-ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión... –le respondió con una gran, aunque falsa sonrisa, mientras se la llevaban los Sharkmon.

-¡¡Sora!! ¡¡no!! ¡¡maldito bastardo!! ¿¡cómo te atreves!?

-cálmate muchacho... no le haré daño, no al menos que se rehúse a hacer lo que le ordeno...

-¡¡maldito!! ¡¡libérala!!

-guardias, ¡sáquenlos de mi vista!

-¡¡déjala en paz!!-gritaba Matt mientras Gabumon y los guardias lo arrastraban a la salida, dejando atrás la figura sonriente de Sora.

  Mientras iban subiendo a la superficie Matt iba maldiciendo a la esfera, diciendo que todo era su culpa, hasta que ya estaban a punto de salir y no soportó más y tuvo un arranque de ira. Agarró al Sharkmon que iba delante de él y lo ahorcó con la cuerda con que tenía atadas las manos, luego se dio vuelta para patear al que venía detrás mientras los otros Sharkmon se iban contra él para controlarlo, pero los Digimon ya se encontraban defendiéndolo. Finalmente lograron derrotarlos y Gabumon con Biyomon  salieron corriendo, o más bien nadando, detrás de Matt, quien iba con la idea fija de rescatar a su amada, aún bajo los efectos de la ira.

  Consiguieron llegar al castillo nuevamente e irrumpieron sorprendiendo al rey Sharkmon. Matt fue directo hacia el trono y los guardias salían a su camino, pero él los alejaba a puñetazos, además que los pequeños Digimon lo protegían muy preocupados de lo que le podría ocurrir.  

-¡¿dónde la tienes!? –gritó Matt una vez frente al rey- ¡dime!

-oye muchacho... cálmate... podemos hacer un trato.. –le dijo nervioso.

-¡olvídalo! ¡quiero a Sora! –grito fuera de sí.

-¿estás seguro?-preguntó con más miedo que antes.

-¡claro qué si! ¡entrégamela! ¡ahora!

-Matt, cálmate por favor...-pidió su camarada.

-¡entrégamela! 

-mira, porqué no nos calmamos y hablamos las cosas tranquilamente...

-¡suéltala! 

-no se consigue nada gritando...

-¡te dije que ahora!

-¡entonces tendrás que pelear por ella! ¡entra, mi guerrero más poderoso!

Un Sharkmon súper desarrollado apareció de entre las sombras.

-Matt, déjame pelear con él...-Gabumon no alcanzó a terminar de decir esta oración cuando Matt ya estaba pegándole al Sharkmon y dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡listo! ¡ya lo vencí! ¡ahora entrégala!

-ejem...... está bien, guardias ¡libérenla! ¡rápido! ¡apúrense!-ordenó el rey cada vez más asustado por la cara de Matt, quién estaba siendo sujetado por Gabumon y Biyomon, ya que si no, estaría pegándole al rey. Los Sharkmon liberaron a Sora quien corrió a abrazar a Matt. Mientras se iban, este lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas al rey.

**_Cosecha: _****:D....... esperamos que les haya sido de su agrado el pequeño arranque de ira de Matt y bueno... tambien que se haya reconciliado con Sora... y... esperen el final que cada vez falta menos....**

**_A matt-minamoto: _**** bueno... pues la historia ya esta toda pensada y craneada... y la publicamos cada vez que tenemos tiempo o cuando ya va desapareciendo en la pagina... :D ah! Y lo de las parejas... son:  **

**Kozoe (Koji - Zoe )**

**Jukato (Juri – Takato) **

**Jenruki (Jenrya – Ruki) (Henry – Rika ¬¬)**

**Kenyako (Ken – Miyako)**

**Sorato (Sora – Yamato)**

**Koumi (Koushiro – Mimi)**

**Takari (Takeru  - Hikari)**

**Darkdi: a mi me gusta por los viejos tiempos: Taiora (Taichi – Sora) y tampoco me molesta leer fics de: Kouyako... **

**Haru: a mi me gusta por ninguna razon en especial: Mimato (Mimi – Yamato) **


	10. Las ultimas esferas y piximon's movie

Hoola!!! ^^ .... ¬¬ otra vez, aquí no hay mucho q poner asi q váyanse acostumbrando ^ ^U y... em... sigan leyendo la continuación y no se olviden de dejar review!! 

**Capitulo XXI: Las últimas** **esferas.**

Tai e Izzy van caminando por el desierto en donde se encontraba la casa de Piximon. Los cuatro iban muy sedientos y se encontraron con el poso que había afuera de la entrada de la casa de Piximon. Los muchachos muy contentos corrieron a sacar agua del poso pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa:

-¡¡está seco!!-gritó desesperado Tai.

-¿porqué no llamamos a Piximon?-propuso Izzy.

-¿tan desesperado estás? Tal vez nos haga limpiar su casa de nuevo solo por un vaso de agua...-acotó Tentomon.

-no me importa... ¡Piximon! 

De pronto apareció una cabeza de la nada.

-¿vienen con Matt?-al escuchar la pregunta los cuatro se desconcertaron.

-eh... no.-respondió Agumon.

-oh...-se decepcionó Piximon-bueno pasen igual...

-¿qué le pasa a Piximon?¿qué tiene que Matt esté o no?-susurró a Izzy, Tai. Izzy negó con la cabeza, ahora no estaba para pensar en Matt.

-Piximon... me preguntaba si tenías un poco de agua –le preguntó a la pequeña Digimon

-y ojalá a cambio de nada –agregó rápidamente Tentomon

-no se preocupen, pi, ya limpiaron mi casa hace poco, pi, un tal chico llamado Davies –contestó Piximon

-uf... que suerte... –comentaron Izzy y Tentomon mientras Tai con Agumon se reían de la suerte del digidestinado.

Cuando iban llegando al pie de la gran escalera los chicos y sus Digimon se quedaron dudando y miraban la interminable subida.

-oh no... Piximon, ¿es necesario subir todo esto? –preguntó esperanzado Agumon

-si, pi. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hay otra manera de subir

-¡¿cuál!? ¡¡Dinos!! –dijeron a coro los cuatro

-pero será un poco incómodo, pi –dijo pacientemente indicando una puerta de 1½ metro cuadrado.- les presento pi, a mi ascensor personal –dijo toda sonriente

-es eso o subir los escalones –dijo Izzy con cara preocupada- está bien, nos acomodaremos

-si no hay otra opción... –se resignó Tai

Entonces cuando estaban todos apretados como sardinas en lata, Piximon cerró la pequeña puertezuela. Pero tuvieron un problema a medio camino a causa del peso

-¡¡¡atascados!!! ¡Agumon estás muy obeso! –le reprochó Tai

-¡y qué me dices de ti!

-ya.. no es momento de pelear, podrían romper la cuerda si se mueven mucho... –comentó Tentomon angustiado.

-Tai, saca tu codo de mi costilla por favor –pidió Izzy- tenemos que buscar la forma de salir

-ay no, pi, ya echaron a perder mi ascensor, pi –dijo Piximon apenada- pueden salir por la ventanilla de arriba, pi, pero deberán escalar por la cuerda hasta arriba, pi, se lo merecen niños elegidos, pi

-si no nos queda otra opción... eso es mejor que quedarnos aquí todo el día...-acotó Izzy.

-Izzy...-dijo algo incomodo Tai-sal tu primero, eres el que más cerca de la ventanilla está...

-si, ya voy...

-¿para que dices eso si ya estás aquí?-se burló Tai.

-mejor cállate... 

Izzy salió por la ventanilla y lo siguieron Tai con Agumon. Piximon y Tentomon no tenían mayor problema ya que podían volar. Los tres que no podían volar comenzaron a subir por la cuerda y tres horas después llegaron por fin a la casa del Digimon.

-¡al fin!... Piximon... ¿podrías darnos ya el vaso de agua?-pidió Agumon.

-¡claro! Pi, vayan a buscarlo a la cocina...pi

Después de cinco vasos de agua por parte de Tai y Agumon y tres por parte de Izzy y Tentomon. Piximon les preguntó:

-¿qué los trae por aquí, pi?

-estamos en busca de las esferas nuevamente...-comentó decepcionado Izzy.

-todo gracias a Matt...

-¡Agumon!-lo reprochó su camarada .

-¿porqué, pi, gracias a Matt?...-preguntó intrigada Piximon.

-no importa... por casualidad... ¿no tienes otra vez una esfera?-siguió Izzy.

-sip, pi.-respondió contenta Piximon.

-¿nos la podrías dar?...-cuestionó Tentomon.

-con una pi condición...

-¿¡qué!?-gritaron los cuatro.

-¡quiero que filmen una película en donde yo sea la protagonista! pi

Por otra parte, Ken y Davies iban caminando por una planicie. Los cuatro se veían muy contentos hablando hasta que escucharon un rugido.

-¿qué fue eso?-preguntó preocupado Ken.

-un Digimon maligno... ¡Un Megaseadramon se acerca!

-¡y trae una esfera!-se fijó V-mon.

-¡pues hay que quitársela!

-pero Davies, es un Digimon muy grande y poderoso...

-eso Ken, nunca nos detuvo... ¡V-mon! ¡digievoluciona!

-tienes razón... ¡Wormmon! ¡tu también! 

Los dos Digimon digievolucionaron y luego se fusionaron. Pelearon duramente con Megaseadramon y finalmente vencieron, pero a duras penas. Estuvieron por lo menos 14 min. peleando. Al terminar la batalla, los pequeños Digimon no podían más.

-¡tenemos nuestra tercera esfera!-celebró Davies mientras Ken se reía de él.

Dejaron a los Digimon descansar por media hora y luego se pusieron en marcha. Repentinamente, el computador avisó que los llamaban.

-¿quién será?-se preguntó Ken-¡ah! ¡hola Izzy! ¿qué sucede?...

Capitulo XXII: Piximon`s movie 

-¿¡una película!?-gritaron los cuatro nuevamente.

**-**si... 

-¡pero Piximon! ¡tenemos que llevar las esferas para vencer a Sherlongmon! ¡no podemos perder el tiempo haciendo una película!-alegó Izzy.

-pi, pero si no filman la película nunca tendrán la esfera pi... –dijo un poco alterada

-está bien... te haremos tu película...-se resignó Tai-¿de qué quieres que se trate?

-tenía la idea de que un grupo de músicos pi fueran raptados por un bando de personas que odien la música pi y una fanática, o sea yo, vaya a rescatarlos...

-si, no es mala la idea... además, Joe interpreta muy bien a Elvis Presley... él nos serviría de cantante...aunque pensándolo bien, sin cantar -supuso Izzy.

-¡no! ¡ya tengo decidido quién será el cantante! pi -agregó Piximon.

-ah si... ¿quién?-curioseó Tentomon.

-¡Matt!

-¿Matt? Bueno si, él fue cantante por un tiempo pero......-dijo Agumon.

-nada de peros pi, ¡ya está decidido!-sentenció Piximon.

Los cuatro se pusieron a hacer los arreglos para la película. Izzy se encargó de llamar a los demás y una hora después estaban todos presentes. 

-¿¡qué!? ¡yo no quiero ser el cantante! ¡no con Piximon de heroína!

-que cruel eres Matt, Piximon tenía reservado ese papel para ti...-comentó Ken.

-¡tu no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar la vez pasada!

-después de eso, era obvio que te iba a elegir a ti Matt...-se burló Davies

-¡tu cállate! 

-¿qué ocurrió la vez pasada?-dudó Ken.

-ni te lo imaginas.... Piximon dijo qué... ¡auch! ¡¿porqué me pegas?!-alegó Davies.

-y será más fuerte si le dices a alguien...

-em...-y luego Davies susurró-te lo cuento mas rato Ken....

-¡escuché eso!-Matt comenzó a ahorcar a Davies y este último a intentar defenderse.

-¡ya dejen de pelear, pi! ¡hay que empezar la filmación, pi!

Sora comenzó a repartir los papeles:

-como ya saben, Matt será el cantante. Kari será tecladista del grupo e Izzy será el baterista... Piximon la fanática y heroína, Ken el jefe de policía junto con T.K, Yolei y Cody que serán los policías. Joe será el malo de la película, Mimi la secretaria y novia del malo, o sea de Joe. Davies y Tai son los secuestradores y por último yo, que soy la amiga de Piximon y reportera la cual le pide a la heroína acompañarla.

-esta película no la a ver nadie a parte de nosotros ¿verdad?...-preguntó Matt.

-no lo sé, es cosa de Piximon...-acotó Yolei.

-ojalá que no... aunque sería entretenido...-aportó Mimi-¡seríamos actores famosos en el Digimundo! 

-una duda Piximon, ¿cuándo nos secuestren, tenemos que resistirnos?-cuestionó Kari. Y así todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas para representar bien su papel. A la semana siguiente después de muchos ensayos:

-ja, ja, ja-se rió por lo bajo Tai-ahora viene el ensayo del final...

-¡si! ¡pi! ¡por fin! ¡viene el beso, pi !-se alegró Piximon.

-ay, no...-se quejó Matt- porqué a mí...

Están a punto de "besarse", cuando a Tai, a Davies y a Izzy les da un ataque de risa. 

-¡no puedo, pi, trabajar así!

-uf...

Piximon se quedó regañando a los tres mencionados hasta que se hizo tarde. Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, Matt sintió que alguien lo llamaba y salió de la casa de Piximon. El muchacho miraba para todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no veía a nadie. Repentinamente tropezó con algo:

-nos volvemos a encontrar...-dijo ese algo. 

De pronto su vista se empezó a nublar. Ya no veía nada, se encontraba rodeado de oscuridad.

"-¿qué es este lugar?"

Nadie respondió. Recordó lo último que escuchó... ¡era Deathmon! ¡otra vez tomó el control de su cuerpo! Pero esta vez había algo diferente, ya ni siquiera podía ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni tampoco controlar su mente...    

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía normal, lo único diferente es que mientras hacían las escenas, Matt ya no se quejaba. Les dijo que se había resignado. Más tarde, como a las 8:30 PM, estaban todos a fuera mirando el cielo (sentados en la escalera, no bajarían ni por nada). Matt entró a la casa con la excusa de que iría al baño, sin embargo, no se dirigió allí, sino que fue a donde se encontraban las esferas. Las tomó y las guardó en un bolso. Luego fue a su pieza y sacó una linterna y se puso unas botas estilo para escalar. Salió y los demás le preguntaron a donde iría:

-tengo ganas de caminar, así que voy a bajar para dar un vuelta...

la mayoría lo miró con cara de desconfiados.

-¿puedo ir contigo?-preguntó Sora, ya que hace mucho que no estaban a solas.

-¡claro!-respondió Matt, pensando en como podría alejarse de ella.

-¡qué bien! ¡espérame un poco!-Sora entró corriendo a la casa para cambiarse.

Cuando ya estaban bajando, Sora preguntó:

-¿qué llevas ahí?

-una linterna...

-¿una linterna? ¿y porqué no la llevas en la mano?

-me da lata... todavía no se oscurece como para ocuparla...

-¿y porqué en un bolso tan grande?

-fue el único que encontré...

Sora se rió un poco:

-¿recuerdas cuando le robamos la esfera a Digitamamon y este tenía un peluche en su oficina?

-eh... si...

-y luego botamos el librero por el ataque de risa... fue muy gracioso...

-ahá....

-¿qué te pasa? 

-¿a mí? No, nada... es solo que... estaba pensando en lo que haría, luego de terminar esta misión... es decir... tenemos todas las esferas reunidas y...

-te entiendo...

Cuando ya llegaron a bajo (dos horas y media después) comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, aunque de pronto, Matt se alejó de Sora.

-¡¡Matt!! ¿¡en donde estás!?-gritaba Sora. El muchacho había dejado la linterna botada y Sora la recogió. La chica muy preocupada siguió gritando. Los Digimon la escucharon (que buen oído tienen) y le avisaron a sus camaradas. Gabumon angustiado bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras que Tai y Agumon fueron a ver las esferas.

-¡¡no están!!-se asustó Agumon.

-¡maldito! ¡otra vez las robó!-Tai salió apurado y de esta forma bajó las escaleras. Reunió a todos los muchachos y les contó lo de las esferas. Sora comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Piximon alegó:

-¡él no haría eso! 

T.K le explicó a Piximon lo que sucedió. Piximon se puso triste. Matt se encontraba camino al lugar acordado en que se encontraría con su nuevo bando.

-¿las tienes?-preguntó Deathmon al verlo.

-si.

-muy bien, síguenos... el señor Sherlongmon no puede tomarlas, por lo tanto tu te encargaras de ellas...

-lo que sea por el amo.

-muy bien...

Deathmon, Matt y los guardias se metieron a un transporte muy extraño, especialmente porque los tele transportó. Por mientras los demás buscaban desesperados a Matt para que les devolviera las esferas. Piximon decidió quedarse por si este regresaba. Dos horas después, Matt se encontraba presentando las esferas frente a Sherlongmon.

-muy buen trabajo... supongo que recuerdas que no puedo tocar las esferas...

-si, lo sé... por eso yo me encargaré de cuidarlas... mientras estén en mi poder no las podrán destruir... daría mi vida antes de que esos inútiles rebeldes las toquen... por que yo estoy al servicio de mi señor Sherlongmon y de nadie más...

-muy bien, muy bien... ¡¡Deathmon!! ¡quiero que tengas todo listo para mañana! 

-si, señor....

-¿qué piensa hacer mañana señor?-preguntó intrigado Matt.

-mañana, será el final de esos entrometidos y sus Digimon...

Los Digiescogidos se cansaron de buscar.

-Matt ya debe estar a kilómetros de aquí...-comentó Izzy.     

Cosecha: gracias x darse el trabajo d leer este fic n_n`` y tb podrían darse el trabajo d dejar un review...¬¬ ... si es q alguien lee esto claro v_v (suspiro)

Bueno.. esperamos q les siga gustando a los q lo leen y les avisamos q este ya es el penúltimo capt ^-^ esperen el final!! 

_(con voz de operadora) Llamando a matt-minamoto... q se presente matt-minamoto (toi loca)... bueno... queremos q nos dejes tu mail para contactarte y gracias x ser fiel a nosotras ^ ^ y nuestro fic.. claro.._


	11. La batalla final

Hoolaaa!!! Esta sera la ultima vez q nos lean en este fic -_- TT TT  xq este es el ultimo capt d este fic!!! o_o ... snif... buaa!! T T 

Ok.. mejor léanlo... snif.. snif..

Lo q esta "entre comillas" es lo q piensa el verdadero Matt en su interior Capitulo XXIII:¿la batalla final? 

Todos muy tristes regresaron a su habitación mientras que Matt, Sherlongmon y Deathmon repasaban los últimos detalles de su plan. Aunque el verdadero Matt se encontraba dentro de un mar de confusiones y malos recuerdos:

"¿qué estará pasando?... ¡maldito Deathmon! Si tan solo supiera como salir de aquí..."

Matt comenzó a caminar, pero era en vano... por más que intentara nunca avanzaba como para llegar a algún lugar. De pronto vio una luz. El muchacho corrió hacia ella y al llegar, se encontró con unas imágenes:

"¿qué es esto? Estas imágenes son... ¡son mis recuerdos! ¿será posible que esté en el fondo, por decirlo así, de mi mente?" Matt se encontraba frente a las imágenes de cuando sus padres lo separaron de T.K. 

Al día siguiente, los niños elegidos que habían comenzado la misión y los que no, se decidieron a buscar el escondite de Sherlongmon y se fueron del refugio de Piximon, prometiendo que volverían para filmar la película. Después de unas cuantas horas de caminata:

-¿qué fue ese ruido? -preguntó asustada Yolei.

-no lo sé... ¿creen que sea...? -comentó preocupado Davies.

-¡vamos a ver! -propuso decidido Tai.

El resto del grupo asintió. Fueron lenta y sigilosamente a donde se escuchaba el ruido. La mayoría sentía mariposas en el estómago. Mientras más se acercaban, peor era el presentimiento de T.K , por su mente rondaba que algo muy malo sucedería y que su hermano sería el culpable. Poco a poco fueron llegando al lugar que querían.

-al fin vinieron... -exclamó Sherlongmon.

-¡¡¿qué quieres?!! ¡¡entréganos las esferas y libera a Matt!! -reclamó Tai.

-eso no lo puedo hacer yo... yo no tengo las esferas... las tiene mi fiel ayudante... -al lado de él apareció Matt.

-¿¡qué!? -gritó la mayoría.

-ja, ja, ja como lo escucharon... él, ahora es mi fiel ayudante y está a cargo de custodiar de las esferas...

-pero... ¿qué haremos para quitárselas? -dudó Ken.

-ese es el gran dilema que deberán superar... ¿matar a su amigo para vencer a su rival? ¿o dejar a su amigo vivo y morir tratando de defender al Digimundo? ¿qué prefieren? -se burló Sherlongmon. Se escucharon gruñidos por todas partes, mayormente de parte de los elegidos pero sus rivales solo querían aniquilarlos y no aguantarían más tiempo sin atacar.

-no se impacienten... -les pidió Deathmon a sus camaradas- pronto podremos matarlos...

Los elegidos estaban sumidos en una confusión tremenda, al igual que en una discusión:

-debemos atacar... -acotó Davies.

-¡pero no podemos herirlo! -contradijo Sora.

-¡debemos hacerlo! ¡estoy seguro de que él lo hubiera preferido así! ¡Sora! ¡lo conoces lo suficiente como para saberlo! -le retó Tai.

-no nos queda otra opción... es doloroso, pero tendrá que ser... quizás si derrotamos a Deathmon... -propuso Gabumon.

-¿a Deathmon? -cuestionaron los Digimon.

-si, recuerden que la última vez Sherlongmon dijo que era Deathmon quien lo controlaba... si él muere no podrán seguir controlando a Matt -entendió Izzy.

-¡ya basta de charlas! ¡decídanse ahora! –apuró el ser maligno.

-se los encargo mucho... -fue lo último que dijo Gabumon, cuando sus camaradas Digimon digievolucionaron a su nivel más poderoso, sin hacer ninguna fusión. Wargreymon junto con Stigmon y Flamedramon atacaron contra Sherlongmon, mientras que el resto acaba con las tropas de este último y Magnangemon con Angewomon se iban específicamente contra Deathmon. En cambio, Matt se encontraba frente a sus verdaderos camaradas, mirándolos fijamente. 

-¿quién va a distraer a ese otro? -preguntó mirando de reojo, Davies.

-no lo sé... ¿para qué quieres distraerlo? -comentó sin entender Yolei.

-para que no interfiera en lo de Deathmon... supongo... ¿puedo hacerlo yo?

-no Davies... 

-¿están hablando de pelear con él? ¡no empiecen otra vez por favor! -exclamó T.K mirando a Tai.

-será solo hasta que acaben con Deathmon... -Tai avanzó hacia Matt, que lo miraba duramente. A penas llegó donde él, le pegó. Así comenzó una pelea  más entre ellos dos. Magnangemon y Angewomon tenían ciertas dificultades con dar en el blanco, ya que Deathmon, a pesar de su apariencia, era muy rápido. Wargreymon y su equipo tenían tanta suerte como ellos, le daban en el blanco pero no surgía efecto alguno. En cambio, cuando Sherlongmon atacaba y daba en el blanco, los Digimon perdían sus energías. 

La pelea era muy dura para los elegidos y cuando más perdidos se sentían algo extraño sucedió: el Matt interior había estado luchando contra el hechizo de Deathmon y eso causaba que el "Matt exterior" cayera de rodillas al suelo. Tai se detuvo mirando a su camarada arrodillado. Magnangemon y Angewomon se fijaron que Deathmon también tenía problemas mentales: se retorcía y quejaba como loco. Los dos Digimon decidieron aprovechar la situación para atacarlo y así acabar con él. Los dos utilizaron sus técnicas especiales y ese fue el fin de Deathmon, al igual que el del hechizo que controlaba a Matt. Repentinamente el muchacho se paró del piso con cara de perdido.

-¡¡¡Matt!!! -Sora corrió muy feliz hacia Matt, a pesar de que sus compañeros le advirtieron que no por seguridad. Al Sora abrazarlo el joven puso cara de arrepentimiento.                  

**Capítulo XXIV: La destrucción de las esferas.**

Al Matt volver en sí, automáticamente recuperaron las esferas, después de todo él las tenía. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, reaccionaron y se decidieron a destruir las esferas. Gabumon evolucionó en Metalgarurumon y fue a ayudar a Wargreymon. Sherlongmon lanzó un ataque excesivamente fuerte como para que Flamedramon y Stigmon lo soportaran y cayeron vencidos al suelo. Davies y Ken corrieron a socorrerlos mientras que Tai y Matt se ponían de acuerdo al mismo tiempo que sus Digimon. Estaban decididos a utilizar la fusión que daba por resultado a Omnimon. 

-es nuestra última opción... -afirmó Wargreymon mirando a sus compañeros pelear contra los aliados de Sherlongmon. 

-¡entonces está decidido! -gritó Metalgarurumon y repentinamente una luz dorada rodeó a los Digimon.

-¿qué está pasando? -bramó Sherlongmon. Por un momento todo se detuvo, todas las peleas y los gritos de animo. Segundos después, la luz que rodeaba a los Digimon desapareció, pero en vez de ver a dos Digimon solo vieron a uno: Omnimon.

-¡¡vamos a luchar Omnimon!! -gritaron Tai y Matt al mismo tiempo, como si ellos también se hubieran fusionado- ¡¡ustedes encárguense de la destrucción de las esferas!! 

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, pero aun no oscurecía del todo, ni tampoco aseguraban que habría media luna. Todos estaban tan esperanzados de que eso funcionaría que en un mismo tiempo los D-3 y los digivices comenzaron a brillar. Extrañamente el día oscureció y se transformó en noche, al mismo tiempo que la media luna aparecía. Los aliados de Sherlongmon eran muchos como para haber acabado con ellos en simples horas, se necesitarían días para terminar con todos ellos, por eso, Omnimon hizo un pequeño alto e intercambió de enemigo con Garudamon y los otros. 

-¡cañón supremo! -Omnimon comenzó a disparar con su cañón y eso ayudaba a vencer más rápido a los estorbos y los otros distraían a Sherlongmon. Magnangemon y Angewomon aprovecharon la oportunidad y bajaron donde los elegidos.

-¡hay que destruir las esferas! -exclamó Angewomon.

-¡apártense! -les advirtió a los niños Magnangemon. Los muchachos se apartaron rápidamente de las esferas, mientras Magnangemon y Angewomon gritaban:

-¡¡Flecha celestial!!

-¡¡La puerta, del destino!!

A penas los ataques tocaron las esferas Sherlongmon gritó:

-¡¡¡¡noooooooooooo!!!!

Una luz lo suficientemente fuerte como para segar a todo el mundo salió de las esferas, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de trisaduras. Unos minutos más tarde la luz cesó, pero para el asombro de los jóvenes, Sherlongmon seguía en pie.

-¡ja, ja, ja...! ¡soy indestruc..... ¡¡¡ahhhhh!!! -ese fue el último grito de Sherlongmon antes comenzar a desvanecerse- ¡me vengaré!!!!!!

Los aliados de Sherlongmon solo atinaron a salir corriendo, mientras que los elegidos y sus camaradas miraban perplejos el lugar en donde hace unos segundos se había encontrado Sherlongmon. 

**Capítulo XXV: Todo vuelve a la normalidad. ** 

Los Digimon volvieron a su forma de "en entrenamiento" y al lado de sus camaradas. Ninguno articulaba ni una mísera palabra, tal como habían estado Ken y Davies al bajarse de la montaña rusa de la muerte. Después de estar unos 7 minutos parados sin decir nada, Tai propuso:

-¿porqué no volvemos a la casa de Piximon? Tenemos que terminar de filmar la película...

-está bien -_- ... -respondió Matt en un suspiro.

Los niños y sus camaradas se devolvieron a la casa de Piximon y terminaron de filmar la película. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad: burlas hacia Matt, peleas a causa de las burlas y todo eso. A la semana siguiente de que volvieran a la tierra, Piximon los llamó para que fueran al:

-¡¡¿estreno de la película?!! O_O -gritó Matt.

-si, pi.

-vamos Matt... no va a ser tan malo... -lo animó Ken.

-¡¡no pienso ir al Digimundo nunca más si hacen eso!! -reclamó Matt.

-nosotros vamos a ir... -comentó Davies.

-vamos Matt, será entretenido -le dijo Sora.

-pero... por suerte cambiaron el final... y no saldré con Piximon...

Terminaron llevando a rastras a Matt, pero lo lograron. Piximon había utilizado su magia para hacer aparecer una especie de sala de cine al aire libre. Todos los Digimon invitados llegaron a ver la película producida por ¿Piximon and company?. Si, así le puso Piximon. La película se llamaba: **"El poder de una fanática"**. 

Todos miraban la producción de Piximon and company, a excepción de una persona que miraba al piso con la cara completamente roja. Al final de la película todos aplaudieron. Los actores tuvieron que subir al escenario para dar las gracias. Piximon habló:

-gracias, muchas gracias, pi. Todo esto, pi, se lo debo a los elegidos, quienes se encargaron, pi, de toda la producción. Les aviso que, pi, esta producción pronto saldrá, pi, a los cines del Digimundo.

-¡¿qué?! o_O

-habrán funciones, pi, a diferentes horas aunque, pi, ya no serán gratis...

-parece que si nos vamos a hacer famosos como actores en el Digimundo ^-^ -comentó feliz Mimi.

-Piximon es mi pesadilla en gigabytes TT TT ...-dijo Matt desanimado.  **_FIN_**      

Cosecha: snif.... snif... Q les parcio?.. snif.. no pue2 creer q hayamos akba2 d publikrla!!!! (taba = cuan2 la trminamos) jejeje... bueno...espro q ls haya gusta2 d to2 corazon y q ¬¬ mandn rviews.... x si ak... mi amiga darkdi esta escribien2 "el podr d una fanatik" asi q pronto lo publikra pa q to2 uds. Lo lean... ahí sabran lo q realmnt paso en la plicula... y esprn la 2 parte de esta historia.... no s asustnn¬¬ no vamos a gastar + a los pobrs elgi2... esta vz va a cr c/ sus hijos*-*... son taaaan lin2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


End file.
